


เดรโก มัลฟอย กับ จดหมายจากอนาคต

by TheMasterP2019



Series: ลองเขียนใหม่อีกทีดูซิ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco questioning his parent's ideals, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 89,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterP2019/pseuds/TheMasterP2019
Summary: สิ่งเดียวที่เดรโกต้องการคือทางออก ทางไหนก็ได้ที่เขาจะได้แก้ไขทุกอย่างใหม่และลบล้างทุกข้อผิดพลาดที่เคยได้ทำลงไปเดรโกจ้องเขม็งไปยังเปลวไฟสีฟ้าเข้มที่กำลังปะทุอยู่ในเตาผิง จนกระทั่งเปลวไฟนั้นกลายเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขามองเห็นเดรโกในอายุสิบเอ็ดปี ได้รับจดหมายจากอนาคต ที่จะทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนเส้นทางที่เขาเลือกเดินและนำพาเขาไปรู้จักกับชีวิตที่เขาเองไม่เคยกล้าแม้แต่จะฝันถึง





	1. บทนำ: Ostende Mihi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 

> สวัสดีค่ะ
> 
> ยินดีต้อนรับสู่งานแปลชิ้นแรกของเราค่ะ
> 
> งานแปลชิ้นนี้ แปลมาจากซีรีส์ Do It All Over Again ของคุณ DracoWillHearAboutThis เป็นซีรีส์ที่รื้อเอาแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ทั้งเจ็ดเล่มมาเขียนใหม่ โดยเล่าผ่านมุมมองของเดรโกที่ได้รับจดหมายจากตัวเองในอนาคต ขอร้องให้เลือกทางเดินใหม่ให้กับตัวเองค่ะ
> 
> ณ วันที่เราเริ่มแปลบทนำของเรื่องแรกนี้ ทางผู้เขียนเพิ่งจะเริ่มเขียนเล่มที่หกของซีรีส์นี้ค่ะ และเราก็คงจะยังต้องติดตามต่อไปจนกว่าจะจบเล่มที่เจ็ด นับว่าเป็นโปรเจคที่ใหญ่มากทีเดียว สำหรับเรา แต่ด้วยเนื้อหาที่สนุก และเราเองก็อยากลองเรียนรู้งานแปลด้วย ก็เลยเลือกหยิบเอาเรื่องนี้มาแปลเป็นภาษาไทยดูค่ะ ยังไงก็แนะนำติชมกันได้นะคะ
> 
> Disclaimer: ผู้แปลไม่ได้เป็นเจ้าของเรื่องนี้ และแปลเนื่องจากความชอบเท่านั้น ไม่ใช่เพื่อการค้าหรือหาประโยชน์อื่นใด เครดิตทั้งหมดยกให้ผู้เขียนค่ะ เรื่องนี้ก่อนจะแปลได้รับอนุญาตจากทางผู้เขียนเรียบร้อยแล้ว และขอสงวนสิทธิ์ไม่ให้ทำซ้ำ ดัดแปลง หรือเอาไปรีโพสต์ที่อื่นใดนอกจากที่ AO3 และเด็กดีที่เราเป็นผู้โพสต์เองตามที่ได้รับอนุญาตจากผู้เขียนเท่านั้นค่ะ
> 
> เนื่องจากเป็นเรื่องที่ยาวมาก และค่อนข้างจะต้องใช้ความละเอียดในการแปลพอสมควร เราอาจจะไม่ได้อัพเดทบ่อยเหมือนตอนที่เราเขียนเรื่องสั้นนะคะ ยังไงก็ขออภัยผู้อ่านทุกท่านล่วงหน้าด้วยค่ะ ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านเหมือนอย่างที่เราสนุกกับการแปลนะคะ :)
> 
> ____________________________________________

เดรโกกำลังยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าเปลวไฟสีฟ้าเข้ม นิ้วมือของเขายึดม้วนกระดาษเอาไว้แน่นเสียจนมันเริ่มยับ ร่างกายของเดรโกสั่นสะท้านตั้งแต่หัวจรดปลายเท้า เม็ดเหงื่อเย็นเยียบค่อยๆ ไหลลงมาตามต้นคอ

นี่คงเป็นเรื่องดูจะบ้าคลั่งและหลุดโลกที่สุดตั้งแต่เขาเคยทำมา และเขาคงต้องเป็นบ้าไปแล้วแน่ๆ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเดรโกก็รู้ดีอยู่เต็มอกว่าถึงอย่างไร เขาก็คงจะลงมือทำมันอยู่ดี

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาตีสองยี่สิบสี่นาที ในอีกหกชั่วโมงกับอีกสามสิบหกนาทีข้างหน้า เดรโกและพ่อกับแม่ของเขาจะถูกพิจารณาคดีต่อหน้าศาลสูงวิเซนกามอต นาฬิกาโบราณที่แขวนอยู่เหนือเตาผิงเก่าคร่ำคร่าในส่วนปีกตะวันตกที่ถูกลืมของคฤหาสน์ดูราวกับจะเยาะเย้ยเดรโกด้วยการนับถอยหลังเวลาแห่งอิสรภาพของเขาไปทีละเล็กทีละน้อย วินาทีต่อวินาที หรือถ้าหากผลการพิจารณาคดีออกมาแย่ มันอาจจะเป็นการนับถอยหลังเวลาชีวิตที่เหลืออยู่ของเดรโกก็เป็นได้ เพราะแน่ล่ะ ใครกันจะกล้ามั่นใจว่าเดรโกจะมีชีวิตรอดจากการพิจารณาคดีพรุ่งนี้ ในเมื่อตรามารบนแขนซ้ายของเขาก็เป็นหลักฐานชั้นดีว่าเขาทำผิดจริง ยังไม่นับรวมเรื่องอื่นที่เขาได้ทำลงไปอีก ไม่ว่าจะเป็นที่เขาเกือบทำให้แคตี้ เบลล์ กับ รอน วีสลีย์ต้องมาตายเมื่อตอนเขาอยู่ปีหก ไหนจะเรื่องที่เขาพาพวกผู้เสพความตายเข้ามาในโรงเรียนหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน จนนำไปสู่การตายของดัมเบิลดอร์ เดรโกทั้งทรมานและทำร้ายผู้คนมามากเกินกว่าที่เขาจะนับไหว เขายังคงรู้สึกแย่ทุกครั้งที่นึกถึงความผิดที่เขาก่อขึ้นด้วยมือของเขาเอง เดรโกรู้ดีว่าทุกเรื่องน่ารังเกียจที่พวกมือปราบมารกระซิบกล่าวหาเขาในระหว่างการสอบปากคำนั้นไม่ได้เกินจริงไปเลยสักนิด ในท้ายที่สุดแล้วเขาอาจจะได้รับจุมพิตจากผู้คุมวิญญาณและเขาก็สมควรแล้วที่จะได้รับมัน

แต่เดรโกกลัวเหลือเกิน เขายังไม่อยากตายในเวลานี้ ในตอนที่เขารอดชีวิตจากสงครามมาได้ เขาและพ่อแม่ไม่ได้สู้อุตส่าห์อยู่รอดปลอดภัยมาจนถึงตอนนี้ เพียงเพื่อกลับไปอยู่ในสถานการณ์คอขาดบาดตายอีกหน สิ่งเดียวที่เดรโกต้องการคือทางออก ทางไหนก็ได้ที่เขาจะได้แก้ไขทุกอย่างใหม่และลบล้างทุกข้อผิดพลาดที่เคยได้ทำลงไป

เดรโกจ้องเขม็งไปยังเปลวไฟสีฟ้าเข้มที่กำลังปะทุอยู่ในเตาผิง จนกระทั่งเปลวไฟนั้นกลายเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขามองเห็น

พ่อของเดรโกเคยเล่าเรื่องเตาผิงนี้ให้เขาฟังเมื่อตอนเขายังเป็นเด็ก ก่อนหน้าที่เขาจะได้เข้าเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์เสียด้วยซ้ำ พ่อเคยเล่าว่าเตาผิงนี้ไม่ใช่แค่เตาผิงธรรมดาๆ ที่ใช้เป็นทางเข้าสู่เครือข่ายผงฟลู แต่มันเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของคฤหาสน์แห่งนี้นับตั้งแต่เริ่มก่อสร้างและมันถูกอาบไว้ด้วยเวทมนตร์เก่าแก่โบราณมากแขนงหนึ่ง

"แน่ล่ะ ลูกต้องรู้จักเครื่องย้อนเวลาอยู่แล้ว แต่เวทมนตร์โบราณนี่ต่างออกไป เวทมนตร์นี้จะพาลูกย้อนกลับไปในกาลเวลาอย่างแท้จริง มันจะส่งลูกกลับไปยังอดีต ไม่ใช่ในรูปแบบของคนที่เฝ้าดูเหตุการณ์ แต่เป็นการย้อนกลับไปในร่างของลูกเอง ลูกจะได้มีโอกาสในการใช้ชีวิตของตัวเองในช่วงเวลานั้นอีกครั้ง หรือแม้กระทั่งเปลี่ยนแปลงอดีต"

"ถ้าอย่างนั้น" เดรโกเอ่ยถามด้วยดวงตาลุกวาว "ถ้าผมทำอะไรพลาดไป ผมก็แค่กระโดดเข้าไปในเตาผิงนี่ แล้วก็แก้ไขมันเสียใหม่ แค่นั้นน่ะหรอ"

"ไม่ได้หรอก" พ่อของเขารีบพูดขึ้นทันทีก่อนจะส่ายหน้า ท่าทีของเขาดูเคร่งขรึมขึ้นมาในบัดดล "มันเสียจนใช้การไม่ได้มาหลายศตวรรษแล้ว และก็ไม่มีใครเคยคิดจะซ่อมมัน อันที่จริง แค่พยายามจะซ่อมมันก็คงจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นความโง่เขลาอย่างที่สุด เพราะมันไม่มีทางเลยที่เราจะล่วงรู้ได้ว่ามันปลอดภัยหรือไม่ที่จะใช้เตาผิงนี่ เพราะถ้าหากลูกเดินทางกลับไปยังอดีต ตัวของลูกก็จะลืมเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในอนาคตไปจนหมด ต่อให้ลูกย้อนกลับไปได้สำเร็จ ลูกก็จะจำเรื่องที่อยากกลับไปแก้ไขไม่ได้อยู่ดี"

"แต่ว่า" เดรโกขมวดคิ้วแน่น "ถ้าเกิดว่าเราเขียนข้อความทิ้งไว้ให้ตัวเราในอดีตเพื่ออธิบายล่ะ ถ้าเกิดว่า -"

"เดรโก" พ่อของเขาขัดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงวางอำนาจ "การเข้าไปยุ่งวุ่นวายกับเวลานั้นอันตรายยิ่งนัก ถ้าหากมีอะไรผิดพลาดไป ลูกจะหลงอยู่ในวังวนของกาลเวลาไปตลอดกาล มันเสี่ยงเกินไป ลูกเข้าใจไหม"

เดรโกพยักหน้ารับ อย่างเช่นที่ทำมาตลอดเมื่อพ่อของเขาสั่งให้ทำอะไร เดรโกเป็นเด็กดีเสมอและไม่เคยแม้สักครั้งที่จะขัดใจผู้เป็นบิดา

แล้วดูผลของมันในวันนี้สิ

เดรโกกลืนน้ำลาย ยังคงกำม้วนกระดาษในมือจนแน่น

แต่วันนี้ไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไปแล้ว นี่อาจจะเป็นโอกาสสุดท้ายที่เขาจะได้ทำอะไรที่ต่างออกไปเพื่อตัวเขาและครอบครัวของเขาเอง ถ้าหากว่าในวันพรุ่งนี้ เวลานี้ เขาจะต้องได้รับจุมพิตจากผู้คุมวิญญาณ การติดอยู่ในวังวนของเวลาจะไม่ใช่เรื่องที่คุ้มเสี่ยงเชียวหรือ

นอกจากนั้น เดรโกเองก็คิดว่าโอกาสที่เขาจะทำสำเร็จก็มีมากพอสมควร อย่างน้อยเขาก็เคยซ่อมตู้อันตรธานจนสำเร็จมาแล้ว และเขาใช้เวลาซ่อมเตาผิงนี่นานกว่าตู้นั่นด้วยซ้ำ เพราะทุกๆ ชั่วโมงที่เดรโกพยายามจะหลบลี้จากความบ้าคลั่งที่ดำเนินไปในบ้านของเขาเอง ทุกๆ เวลาที่เขาจำเป็นต้องหาอะไรสักอย่างทำเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองเป็นบ้าไปเสียก่อน เดรโกทุ่มเทเวลาทั้งหมดนั้นไปกับตรงนี้ รื้อทุกชิ้นส่วนออกมาเพื่อซ่อมเตาผิงนี่ เขาเรียนรู้และทำความเข้าใจคาถาซึ่งสลักอยู่บนสุสานที่ถูกลืมไปนานแสนนานแล้วในมุมหนึ่งของห้องสมุดของครอบครัวจนทะลุปรุโปร่ง และทุกอย่างก็ดูจะเป็นไปอย่างที่มันควรจะเป็น อย่างแรก เปลวไฟในเตาผิงนั่นมีเฉดสีฟ้าที่ถูกต้องไม่ผิดเพี้ยน ซึ่งคือสีฟ้าเข้มของท้องฟ้า แต่ไม่ได้เข้มจนเป็นสีน้ำเงินแก่และไม่ได้ซีดจางจนกลายเป็นสีฟ้าใส เปลวไฟที่ได้ไม่ร้อนมือแต่ก็ยังคงให้ความรู้สึกอบอุ่น ทุกอย่างเป็นไปตามตำรา และหลังจากปล่อยให้มันลุกไหม้ต่อไปครู่ใหญ๋ เปลวไฟสีฟ้าเทอคอยส์ก็ปรากฏให้เห็น

"นี่คงดีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้แล้วหละนะ" เดรโกพึมพำกับตัวเอง เขาผวาเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินว่าน้ำเสียงที่เปล่งออกมาสั่นเครือมากเพียงใด

นี่คือโอกาสเดียวที่เขาจะแก้ไขทุกอย่าง โอกาสเดียวที่เขาจะได้เป็นหนึ่งในฝ่ายดีและได้เลือกยืนอยู่ข้างที่เป็นฝ่ายชนะแทนที่จะเป็นอีกฝั่งที่พ่อของเขาเคยบงการให้เขาเลือก

"ไปได้" เดรโกพูด เขาสูดหายใจลึก ทำใจให้นิ่ง ก่อนจะก้าวเข้าไปในกองไฟ เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงความรู้สึกประหลาดที่เกิดจากความร้อนของเปลวไฟเวทมนตร์ที่ลามเลียผ่านเสื้อผ้า "วันที่ 31 กรกฎาคม ปี 1991" เดรโกว่าด้วยเสียงดังฟังชัด ถึงแม้จะเจือด้วยความสั่นไหวอยู่เล็กน้อยก็ตาม

ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นในทีแรก จนเดรโกแอบคิดว่าเขาคงจะทำไม่สำเร็จเสียแล้ว แต่ทันใดนั้นเปลวไฟสีฟ้าเข้มก็ลุกโชนล้อมรอบตัวเขาเอาไว้อย่างเช่นที่สมควรจะเป็น ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาวจ้าบาดตาที่ทำให้เดรโกไม่สามารถมองเห็นอะไรได้อีกต่อไป

> 

เดรโกเดินโซเซออกมาจากเตาผิง เขายังคงไอโขลกๆ อยู่ในขณะที่ล้มลงบนพื้นห้องอย่างแรง เดรโกกะพริบตาถี่ด้วยความงุนงง นี่เขามาทำอะไรที่ปีกตะวันตก ไม่ใช่ว่าเขากำลังนอนไม่หลับเพราะมัวแต่คิดถึงเรื่องของวันรุ่งขึ้นอยู่บนเตียงนอนของเขาหรอกหรือ

เดรโกจ้องมองเตาผิงนิ่ง เปลวไฟสีฟ้าค่อยๆ มอดลง เหลือไว้เพียงแสงสว่างจากตะเกียงที่ผนังห้อง นาฬิกาโบราณเหนือเตาผิงตีครั้งหนึ่ง เพื่อบอกว่าขณะนี้เป็นเวลาตีสองครึ่ง

"ซัลลาซาร์ นี่มันอะไรกะ -" เดรโกพึมพำ ก่อนจะสังเกตเห็นกระดาษโน้ตที่อยู่ในมือ มันถูกม้วนไว้ และปิดผนึกด้วยตราประจำตระกูลมัลฟอย

เดรโกมองไปรอบๆ อย่างระแวดระวังอีกครั้งเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าเขาอยู่คนเดียว ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่งและหันไปสนใจม้วนกระดาษในมืออีกครั้งหนึ่ง เดรโกค่อยๆ แกะผนึก คลี่ม้วนกระดาษออกเพื่อพบกับจดหมายที่ถูกเขียนด้วยน้ำหมึกสีเขียว ลายมือเป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อยบนจดหมายนั้นช่างดูคุ้นตาอย่างประหลาด

_เดรโก_

_เรื่องนี้คงยากเหลือเกินที่จะเชื่อ แต่ฉันเขียนมาหานายจากอนาคต ฉันซ่อมเตาผิงนี้ (หรือถ้าจะพูดให้ดีก็คือ นายจะเป็นคนซ่อมมัน อีกเจ็ดปีต่อจากนี้) และถ้าฉันทำได้สำเร็จ ข้อความนี้คงถูกส่งถึงนายในปี _ _1991_ _ ตอนที่นายอายุสิบเอ็ด ไม่นานนักก่อนที่นายจะเริ่มเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์_

_ฉันพาพวกเรากลับมา ณ ช่วงเวลานี้ เพื่อขอให้นายเปลี่ยนแปลงอนาคตของเรา เพื่อช่วยเราทั้งคู่และพ่อแม่ของพวกเรา หลายปีที่ผ่านมานี้ ครอบครัวของเราตัดสินใจผิดพลาดในหลายเรื่อง และฉันอยากให้นายแก้ไขมันแทนพวกเราด้วย_

_จงผูกมิตรกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ นายจะได้เจอเขาวันนี้ที่ร้านมาดามมัลกิ้น และฉันอยากให้นายทำยังไงก็ได้ให้เขารู้สึกดี ห้ามหยาบคายใส่เพื่อนของเขา ไม่ว่านายจะรู้สึกอยากทำแค่ไหนก็ตาม ทำตัวสุภาพเข้าไว้และห้ามดูถูกเหยียดหยามใครเป็นอันขาด เขาจะยังไม่ประสีประสากับโลกของพวกเรามากนัก และถ้านายเดินเกมได้ถูกต้องล่ะก็ นายก็จะได้เป็นคนที่พาเขามารู้จักกับโลกของเรา แต่ถ้านายเดินเกมพลาด อย่างที่ฉันเคยพลาดมาแล้ว เขาจะเกลียดนาย และผลของมันจะเลวร้ายยิ่งกว่าที่นายจะจินตนาการได้ในตอนนี้ จงเป็นเพื่อนกับเขา เขาจะมีความจำเป็นกับนายในวันข้างหน้า_

_นอกจากนี้ - เรื่องนี้สำคัญมากพอๆ กับเรื่องที่นายต้องเป็นเพื่อนกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ให้ได้ - อย่าเชื่อทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่พ่อบอก และอย่าตัดสินใจทำอะไรเพียงเพราะนายหวังจะให้พ่อพอใจ อุดมการณ์ที่พ่อยึดถืออยู่จะทำลายครอบครัวของเรา ไม่ใช่แค่เพียงเพราะมันผิดมหันต์และเต็มไปด้วยทิฐิ แต่ยังเป็นเพราะมันจะพานายไปยืนอยู่ผิดข้างในสงครามนี้ พวกเลือดบริสุทธิ์ไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าพวกเลือดผสมหรือแม้แต่พวกที่เกิดจากมักเกิ้ล พวกทรยศต่อเลือดก็ไม่เคยมีอยู่จริง จงอย่ายึดติดอยู่กับอคติผิดๆ พวกนั้น_

_ฝ่ายมืดจะไม่มีทางชนะ จงต่อสู้เคียงข้างแสงสว่าง เมื่อนายไปเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์ เลือกคบเพื่อนให้ถูกและเกาะกลุ่มพวกเขาไว้_

_ฉันรู้ว่านายคงจะไม่เชื่อสิ่งที่ฉันเขียน นายจะเชื่อได้ยังไงกันล่ะจริงไหม ในเมื่อมันคือการตั้งคำถามต่อทุกสิ่งที่พ่อพร่ำสอนนายมา แต่ฉันสามารถพานายไปเห็นอนาคตที่จะเกิดขึ้นถ้านายไม่ฟังสิ่งที่ฉันพูดได้นะ_

_จับกระดาษแผ่นนี้ไว้ให้แน่น แล้วพูดว่า _ _'Ostende Mihi'_

_และหากนายไม่อยากให้สิ่งที่นายเห็นเกิดขึ้น วันนี้ตอนที่นายเจอกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ ก็ทำตัวดีๆ กับเขาซะ_

_รัก_

_เดรโก มัลฟอย_ _, 15_ _ สิงหาคม _ _1998_

เดรโกตะลึงมองชื่อและวันที่ที่ลงท้ายไว้ในจดหมายอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ "กางเกงในเมอร์ลิน" เดรโกอุทาน บางเบาราวกับเสียงกระซิบ นี่ต้องเป็นการเล่นตลกอะไรสักอย่างแน่ๆ สักแห่งที่ระเบียงทางเดินข้างนอกนี่ ธีโอดอร์ นอตต์ต้องกำลังแอบฟังเขาอยู่และคงกำลังหัวเราะสนุกสนานอยู่แน่ๆ เดรโกมั่นใจอย่างนั้น แต่ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็ถูกดึงความสนใจกลับไปที่คำละตินสั้นๆ ที่ถูกเขียนไว้ในไม่กี่ย่อหน้าก่อน

“_Ostende Mihi_” เขาพูดและก็ต้องอ้าปากค้างเมื่อตัวอักษรบนจดหมายค่อยๆ เลือนหายไปทันทีที่เขาพูดจบ จากนั้นทุกสิ่งก็เริ่มหมุนวนและเขาก็พบว่าตัวเองกำลังยืนอยู่กลางตู้รถไฟ รอบกายของเขาดูพร่าเลือนและซีดจาง แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้ทันเพ่งสมาธิสำรวจสิ่งต่างๆ เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงของตัวเองดังขึ้นจนต้องรีบเหลียวหลังกลับไปมอง

_“อีกหน่อยนายจะรู้เองว่าครอบครัวพ่อมดบางครอบครัวน่ะดีกว่าครอบครัวอื่นมาก พอตเตอร์” _เขาได้ยินตัวเขาเองพูดกับเด็กชายปริศนาที่มีเรือนผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิง “ถ้านายไม่อยากเป็นเพื่อนกับครอบครัวผิดประเภทละก็ ฉันช่วยนายได้นะ”

เขายื่นมือออกมาให้เด็กชายคนนั้น แต่แทนที่เด็กคนนั้นจะยื่นมือมาจับมือกับเดรโก เขากลับดูโกรธ

“_ฉันว่าฉันแยกแยะครอบครัวผิดประเภทได้เอง ขอบใจ_” และนั่นคือการตอบรับเดียวที่เขาได้รับ และเดรโกเห็นตัวเขาเองหน้าแดงด้วยความตกตะลึงและเดือดดาลในเวลาเดียวกัน

ภาพรอบตัวเปลี่ยนแปลงไปอีกครั้ง เมื่อทุกสิ่งรอบหมุนวนอีกคราว คราวนี้เดรโกพบว่าเขายืนอยู่ในห้องน้ำขนาดใหญ่ เด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งนั่งกอดเข่าสะอื้นอยู่ใกล้กับอ่างล้างหน้า เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นมีเรือนผมสีบลอนด์แบบเดียวกันกับเดรโก เพียงแต่เขาดูโตกว่าเดรโกในตอนนี้มากและสวมเสื้อคลุมของสลิธีริน ผีเด็กผู้หญิงตนหนึ่งลอยตัวอยู่เหนือตัวเขา กำลังกระซิบกระซาบอะไรบางอย่าง

“_ฉันทำมันไม่ได้_” เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นว่าปนสะอื้น “_ฉันกำลังจะทำมันพัง แล้วเขาก็จะฆ่าพ่อแม่ของฉัน ฆ่าฉัน_”

ผีเด็กผู้หญิงนั่นพูดอะไรบางอย่าง แต่เดรโกได้ยินไม่ถนัดพอจะบอกได้ว่าคืออะไร ห้องทั้งห้องหมุนวนอีกครั้ง และต่อมาเดรโกก็พบตัวเองในห้องที่ดูเวิ้งว้างราวกับว่าห้องนั้นไม่มีผนัง ภายในห้องเต็มไปด้วยสิ่งของแปลกๆ วางเรียงรายอยู่ทุกอณูจนสุดลูกหูลูกตา เดรโกได้พบกับเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์คนนั้นอีกครั้ง แต่หนนี้เขากับกำลังกรีดร้องและวิ่งหนีเอาชีวิตรอดจากเปลวเพลิงที่กำลังลามไปทั่วทั้งห้องอย่างรวดเร็ว และตอนนั้นเองที่เดรโกนึกได้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นคือเขาเอง เพียงแต่เป็นตัวเขาในอีกหลายปีต่อจากนี้ คือเดรโกคนที่ส่งจดหมายนี่มาให้เขา

เสียงกรีดร้องของตัวเขาเองยังตราตรึงในโสตประสาทเมื่อภาพรอบตัวเปลี่ยนแปลงไปอีกหน คราวนี้เดรโกยืนอยู่ในที่โล่ง จ้องมองไปยังปราสาทที่ถูกเผา ซึ่งเขาพอจะบอกได้ว่าคือปราสาทฮอกวอตส์

เมื่อเดรโกพบว่าตัวเองกลับมายืนอยู่ที่ปีกตะวันตกของคฤหาสน์อีกครั้ง เขาก็ตัวสั่นเป็นเจ้าเข้า เดรโกปล่อยมือจากจดหมายและคลานหนีออกห่างจากมันจนกระทั่งหลังพิงฝา

“ไม่” เดรโกกระซิบ ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขาอยากจะกรีดร้องหรือร้องไห้ออกมาก่อนดี “ไม่”

คำแนะนำที่ถูกเขียนไว้ในจดหมายยังคงก้องอยู่ในหัว คราวนี้มันดังซ้ำไปซ้ำมาด้วยเสียงของเดรโกคนที่โตกว่า

_หากนายไม่อยากให้สิ่งที่นายเห็นเกิดขึ้น วันนี้ตอนที่นายเจอกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ ก็ทำตัวดีๆ กับเขาซะ_


	2. บทที่ 1: ผูกมิตรกับเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิต

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีอีกครั้งค่ะ
> 
> วันนี้ (18/09/2019) ขอเอามาเสิร์ฟให้ก่อน 75% ของบทแรกนะคะ ไปสำรวจการตีกันกับตัวเองและความพยายามไม่ทำตัวเป็นเด็กมัลฟอยของคุณเดรโกไปด้วยกันนะคะ
> 
> ช่วงนี้จะอัพค่อนข้างไวหน่อย เพราะยังค่อนข้างว่าง แต่อย่ายึดสิ่งนี้เป็นสรณะเลยนะคะ เพราะเดี๋ยวต่อไปอาจจะไม่ได้มาบ่อยเท่านี้แล้ว กลัวจะผิดหวังกันค่ะ
> 
> 20/09/2019 อัพเดทเพิ่มเติมจนครบ 100% แล้วนะคะ   
อีก 25% น่าจะมาราวๆวันศุกร์หรือเสาร์ หรืออย่างช้าเราจะพยายามไม่ให้เกินวันจันทร์หน้าค่ะ ยังไงฝากด้วยนะคะ :)

“เดรโก” แม่ของเดรโกเรียกเขาเบาๆ เพื่อดึงความสนใจของเดรโกที่กำลังเหม่อมองตู้โชว์ดอกไม้ฟิลิบัสเตอร์ของร้านขายของเล่นตลกแกมเบิลและแจบส์อย่างใจลอยกลับมา “มีอะไรหรือเปล่าลูกรัก วันนี้ลูกดูใจลอยนะ ถ้าเป็นปกติป่านนี้ลูกคงพูดถึงไม้กวาดที่ลูกอยากให้พ่อกับแม่ซื้อให้จนน้ำไหลไฟดับไปแล้ว”

“อย่าทำให้ลูกนึกอยากพูดถึงมันขึ้นมาสิ นาร์ซิสซ่า” พ่อของเขาพูดเนิบๆ รอยยิ้มบางจุดขึ้นบนใบหน้า “ฉันกำลังมีความสุขกับการที่ลูกไม่พูดอะไรอยู่เลยเชียว”

แม่ของเขากลอกตาอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายให้กับคำพูดของพ่อ แต่ก็ยังคงส่งยิ้มมาให้เดรโกอย่างคาดหวังคำตอบ

“ผมไม่เป็นไรครับ” เดรโกตอบแบบติดจะร้อนตัวไปสักหน่อย “ผมแค่กำลังคิดอะไรนิดหน่อย”

“เป็นวิธีการฆ่าเวลาที่อันตรายนะ เจ้าลูกชาย” พ่อของเขาพูดติดตลก “เมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่ลูกคิด ลูกมักลงเอยด้วยการมีความคิดประหลาดๆ อยู่เสมอ แล้วพ่อก็ต้องเสียเวลาวันนั้นทั้งวันเพื่อตอบคำถามไม่รู้จบของลูก เอาล่ะๆ ไปลองชุดนักเรียนของลูกได้แล้ว เราไม่ได้มีเวลาทั้งวันนะ! พ่อจะไปดูที่ร้านตัวบรรจงและหยดหมึกสักหน่อยว่าพวกเขามีวารสารฉบับใหม่ที่พ่อกำลังมองหาอยู่หรือเปล่า แล้วพ่อจะไปรับตอนเสร็จธุระแล้ว” 

เมื่อพูดจบ พ่อของเขาก็สะบัดเสื้อคลุม หมุนตัวและมุ่งหน้าไปยังร้านหนังสือที่อยู่ห่างออกไปที่อีกช่วงของถนน เดรโกหันกลับมามองที่แม่ของเขาเพื่อพบว่าเธอกำลังจ้องมองเขาอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้

“ตอนนี้พ่อของลูกก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว” เธอพูดกับเดรโกด้วยรอยยิ้มมีเลศนัย “ตกลงมีเรื่องอะไรในใจล่ะลูกรัก”

เดรโกกลืนน้ำลาย ขยับตัวขยุกขยิกอยู่กับที่ สัญชาตญาณของเขาบอกให้เล่าเรื่องจดหมายที่ได้รับเมื่อคืนให้พ่อกับแม่ของเขาฟัง แต่ถ้อยคำในจดหมายจากคนที่น่าจะเป็นตัวเขาเองในอนาคตทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกลังเล ถ้าเจ้าของจดหมายนั่นพูดจริง ความเห็นของพ่อก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ควรเชื่อถืออีกต่อไป แต่เดรโกจะทำอย่างไรถึงจะแน่ใจได้ว่าจดหมายนั่นเชื่อถือได้โดยไม่ต้องปรึกษาพ่อกับแม่ล่ะ

“ถ้าแม่เกิดได้รับจดหมายที่คนเขียนอ้างตัวว่าเป็นตัวแม่จากอนาคต” เดรโกโพล่งออกมาในที่สุด ขณะที่ยังสบตากับแม่อยู่ “แม่จะเชื่อเขาหรือเปล่า”

แม่ของเขาเลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูง ดูขบขันกับคำถามของเดรโก

“นี่เมื่อคืนลูกอดหลับอดนอนอ่านนิยายพวกนั้นอีกแล้วหรือเดรโก” เธอถาม

“ก็อาจจะ” เดรโกไหวไหล่ คิดว่านั่นก็ดูเป็นข้ออ้างที่ดีในการถามคำถามนี้ “ผมแค่สงสัยว่ามันจะเป็นจริงได้ไหม แม่จะรู้ได้ยังไงว่ามันไม่ได้เป็นแค่การเล่นตลกอะไรสักอย่าง ใครก็อาจจะเป็นคนเขียนจดหมายนั่นได้ จริงไหมฮะ”

แม่ของเขาส่งเสียงในลำคออย่างใช้ความคิด

“ก็อาจเป็นได้” เธอพูดในที่สุด คิ้วขมวดกันแน่นเป็นปม “มันอาจจะขึ้นอยู่กับเนื้อหาในจดหมายด้วยว่าสิ่งที่ถูกระบุมาในจดหมายน่ะ สุดท้ายแล้วเกิดขึ้นจริงหรือเปล่า”

“ในนิยายที่ผมอ่าน มีชิ้นส่วนความทรงจำถูกแนบมากับจดหมายด้วย” เดรโกพึมพำ หัวใจเต้นโครมครามอยู่ในอก “ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับอดีตของพวกเขา หรือก็คืออนาคตของตัวละครที่ได้รับจดหมาย ของแบบนี้มันจะถูกทำปลอมขึ้นมาได้หรือเปล่าครับแม่”

“ก็ต้องได้อยู่แล้วหละ” นาร์ซิสซ่ายอมรับ “แต่มันก็ต้องอาศัยความเชี่ยวชาญทางด้านเวทมนตร์อย่างมากทีเดียวถึงจะทำมันออกมาได้อย่างน่าเชื่อถือ และแน่นอนว่าคนที่ทำก็คงจะต้องมีแรงจูงใจมากพอดู ถึงได้ลงทุนทำขนาดนั้น”

เดรโกกลืนน้ำลาย อย่างน้อยนั่นทำให้เขาสามารถตัดธีโอดอร์ นอตต์ออกจากการเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยไปได้ แต่ถ้าจะว่ากันตามตรง ใครกันนะที่จะอยากให้เดรโกต่อต้านพ่อกับแม่ของเขาเองแล้วเริ่มผูกมิตรกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ พ่อมดแม่มดผู้ใหญ่ที่เดรโกรู้จักก็ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นคนรู้จักของพ่อกับแม่ของเขาและต่างก็ยึดถือในอุดมการณ์เดียวกันทั้งสิ้น ไม่มีใครสักคนที่จะได้ประโยชน์จากการที่เดรโกเกิดนึกสงสัยในสิ่งที่เขาถูกสอนมาตลอดชีวิตขึ้นมา

“ลูกควรจะไปลองชุดได้แล้วนะลูกรัก” เสียงของแม่ดังขึ้นทำลายภวังค์ความคิดของเดรโกอีกครั้ง “แล้วก็อย่าลืมชุดออกงานใหม่ด้วยล่ะ ลูกโตจนใส่ชุดเดิมไม่ได้แล้ว ลูกไปคนเดียวได้ใช่ไหม ระหว่างนี้แม่อยากจะไปดูอะไรที่ร้านของโอลิแวนเดอร์สักหน่อย”

“ได้ฮะ” เดรโกพยักหน้า พยายามส่งยิ้มที่หวังเป็นอย่างยิ่งว่าจะทำให้เธอสบายใจไปให้ “ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงฮะแม่”

แม่บีบไหล่เขาทีหนึ่งก่อนจะผละออกไป เดรโกเฝ้ามองเธอเดินหายลับในฝูงชนตามถนนที่ทอดยาวก่อนจะหันไปมองร้านเสื้อคลุมทุกโอกาสของมาดามมัลกิ้นอย่างลังเลใจ

แม่ของเขาแนะนำให้ลองดูว่าสิ่งที่ถูกเขียนมาในจดหมายจะเกิดขึ้นจริงหรือไม่ เดรโกย้ำกับตัวเอง ซึ่งนั่นหมายความว่าหากแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์เกิดมาที่ร้านของมาดามมัลกิ้นจริงๆ ในเวลาเดียวกันกับเดรโก โอกาสที่จดหมายนั่นจะไม่ใช่แค่การเล่นตลกของใครสักคนก็จะสูงขึ้น เพราะถ้าว่ากันตามจริงแล้ว ใครกันที่จะไปรู้ล่วงหน้าได้ว่าทั้งเดรโกและแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ผู้มีชื่อเสียงคนนั้นที่ถูกเก็บตัวเงียบจากสายตาของชุมชนผู้วิเศษมาตั้งสิบปีจะเดินเข้ามาในร้านเดียวกัน ไม่มีใครจัดฉากเรื่องแบบนี้ได้หรอก จริงไหมล่ะ

หลังจากรวบรวมความกล้า เดรโกเดินเข้าไปในร้าน ทนให้เจ้าของร้านจอมจู้จี้และผู้ช่วยที่แสนจะวุ่นวายทำงานของพวกเธอไป เดรโกเหลือบมองประตูร้านเป็นระยะๆ ในขณะที่เสื้อคลุมบนตัวของเขาถูกกลัดให้ได้ขนาดที่พอเหมาะ หวังใจว่าประตูร้านนั่นจะเปิดออก

และเมื่อประตูร้านเปิดออกในที่สุด เดรโกก็เกือบหงายหลังตกลงมาจากแป้นที่เขายืนอยู่ เพราะคนที่ผ่านประตูเข้ามาคือเด็กผู้ชายผมสีดำคนเดียวกันกับที่เขาเห็นในความทรงจำที่แนบมากับจดหมาย เด็กคนนั้นใส่เสื้อผ้าแบบมักเกิ้ลเก่าๆ ที่ดูจะตัวใหญ่กว่าที่ควรจะเป็นไปมากโข ซึ่งหากเป็นสถานการณ์ปกติ ป่านนี้เดรโกคงจะเชิดจมูกใส่เด็กคนนั้นไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว นอกจากนี้เขาก็ยังใส่แว่นตาเก่าๆ ตกยุคที่ดูเหมือนจะยังคงรูปร่างอยู่ได้เพราะถูกปะด้วยเทปใสราคาถูก เด็กคนนั้นดูหวั่นใจ มองเข้ามาในร้านด้วยท่าทางราวกับคนที่ไม่รู้ว่าเขาควรจะยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นดีหรือไม่ ก่อนที่มาดามมัลกิ้นจะเดินตรงเข้าไปหา

“ฮอกวอตส์หรือจ้ะ ที่รัก” เธอถาม เด็กคนนั้นพยักหน้ารับอย่างรวดเร็ว “มาทางนี้เลยจ่ะ พ่อหนุ่มอีกคนกำลังลองอยู่เหมือนกัน” เธอพยักเพยิดส่งๆ ให้เด็กคนนั้นเดินมายังแป้นที่เดรโกยืนอยู่ ก่อนจะเสกแป้นหน้าตาเหมือนกันไม่มีผิดเพี้ยนให้เขาขึ้นไปยืน และเริ่มทำการลองเสื้อ

เดรโกรู้สึกได้ถึงนิ้วมือของตัวเองที่สั่นเล็กน้อย ในขณะที่เขาพยายามรวบรวมความกล้าที่จะพูด

“หวัดดี” เดรโกว่า พยายามทำตัวให้เป็นปกติ “ฮอกวอตส์เหมือนกันหรอ”

“อืม” เด็กคนนั้นตอบ มองมาทางเขาด้วยท่าทางขัดๆ เขินๆ

“ฉันชื่อเดรโก” เดรโกแนะนำตัวเอง “เดรโก มัลฟอย”

“แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์” เด็กคนนั้นตอบกลับมาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มจางๆ

คำพูดนั้นสร้างผลกระทบไปทั้งร้านในทันที เดรโกอุทานเบาๆ เมื่อผู้ช่วยของมาดามมัลกิ้นบังเอิญกลัดหมุดเข้าที่สีข้างของเขาด้วยอารามตกใจ มาดามมัลกิ้นเองก็ส่งเสียงร้องคล้ายลูกแมวที่โดนเหยียบหางออกมา และจ้องมองไปที่เด็กชายตรงหน้าเธออย่างตกตะลึง ตัวของแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์เองก็ดูจะมีท่าทีหวาดหวั่นกับปฏิกิริยาของคนในร้านอยู่บ้าง เขาหน้าแดงและดูอึดอัดใจ

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ” เดรโกพูดออกมาในที่สุด พยายามบังคับตัวเองให้ส่งยิ้มที่ดูเป็นมิตร แต่ไม่ดูกระตือรือร้นมากเกินไปจนดูเหมือนแฟนคลับผู้คลั่งไคล้ไปให้อีกฝ่าย เพราะเขาไม่ต้องการให้แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์รู้สึกว่าเขาเป็นพวกขี้แพ้หรืออะไรทำนองนั้น “นายมาที่ตรอกไดแอกอนนี่ครั้งแรกหรอ”

“ที่จริงก็ใช่แหละนะ” แฮร์รี่ตอบ ดูเขาดีใจที่หัวข้อของการสนทนาถูกเบนไปที่เรื่องอื่นแทนที่จะเป็นเรื่องชื่อของตัวเอง “นายเคยมาที่นี่มาก่อนไหม”

“ฉันมาตั้งหลายครั้งแล้ว” เดรโกยักไหล่ น้ำเสียงกลับไปเป็นโทนของผู้ที่เหนือกว่าโดยอัตโนมัติก่อนที่เขาจะทันรู้ตัว _ทำตัวให้สุภาพเข้าไว้และอย่าดูถูกเหยียดหยามใครเป็นอันขาด _ นั่นคือที่จดหมายบอกไว้ “ฉันหมายความว่า” เดรโกรีบเสริม ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แผ่วลง “พ่อแม่ฉันมักจะพาฉันมาด้วยเวลาที่พวกเขามาซื้อของ ก็นานๆ ครั้งน่ะ”

“อย่างนี้นี่เอง” แฮร์รี่พยักหน้า ขยับตัวไปมาบนแป้น ดูกลับมาวิตกกังวลอีกครั้ง “ถ้างั้นพ่อแม่ของนายก็เป็นพ่อมดแม่มดเหมือนกันน่ะสิ”

“แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว” เดรโกตอบกลับไปทันที “ตระกูลมัลฟอยน่ะ เป็นหนึ่งในยี่สิบแปดตระกูลศักดิ์สิทธิ์” ทันทีที่รู้ตัวว่าหลุดปากพูดอะไรออกไป เดรโกก็นึกอยากจะเตะตัวเองแรงๆสักที จดหมายนั่นอุตส่าห์เตือนแล้วว่าห้ามพูดเกี่ยวกับเรื่องสถานะทางเลือด นี่เขากำลังทำบ้าอะไรอยู่!

“นายคงจะรู้ทุกอย่างเกี่ยวกับเวทมนตร์แล้วแน่เลยสินะ” แฮร์รี่พูดด้วยท่าทีเศร้าๆ

“ไม่ต้องกังวลใจไปหรอกจ่ะที่รัก” มาดามมัลกิ้นพูดแทรกขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงใจดี ก่อนจะส่งสายตาดุๆ มาทางเดรโก “มีนักเรียนเยอะแยะที่มาจากครอบครัวมักเกิ้ล และถึงจะเป็นพ่อมดที่เลือดบริสุทธิ์ที่สุด พวกเขาก็ต้องไปโรงเรียนเพื่อเรียนรู้ด้วยเหมือนกัน”

“ใช่แล้ว” เดรโกเสริมอย่างรวดเร็ว “นายจะเรียนรู้ได้เร็วพอแน่ๆ ฉันมั่นใจ”

“ถ้างั้นก็ไม่ได้แตกต่างอะไรเลยหรอ” แฮร์รี่ถามย้ำด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบา ก่อนจะหันมาสบตากับเดรโกด้วยดวงตากลมโตสีเขียวสดใสเบื้องหลังกรอบแว่นตาแสนเชย “การที่โตมาในครอบครัวมักเกิ้ลน่ะ”

หัวใจของเดรโกเต้นแรงเมื่อเขาผสานสายตาเข้ากับแฮร์รี่

“ไม่เลย” เดรโกตอบด้วยความมั่นใจ “ไม่ต่างกันหรอก”

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มและดูโล่งใจเมื่อได้ฟัง

“งั้นก็ดี” แฮร์รี่พยักหน้า

“และถ้านายมีคำถามอะไร นายก็มาถามฉันได้ตลอด” เดรโกเสนอ “ฉันช่วยนายให้คุ้นเคยกับสิ่งแวดล้อมใหม่ๆ นี่ได้นะ”

“ขอบใจนะ” แฮร์รี่ตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มที่กว้างกว่าเดิม “การได้รู้จักใครสักคนก่อนจะเริ่มเรียนคงจะเป็นเรื่องดีไม่น้อย ปกติฉันมักจะอยู่คนเดียวน่ะ” อยู่ๆ แฮร์รี่รีบเอามือปิดปาก ราวกับเพิ่งงคิดออกว่าเขาอาจจะพูดมากเกินไปแล้ว

“ที่ฮอกวอตส์ นายจะไม่ต้องอยู่คนเดียวแน่” เดรโกเอ่ยปากสัญญา กลืนเอาคำพูดถัดมาที่ว่าใครๆ ก็คงจะอยากเป็นเพื่อนกับแฮร์รี่ทั้งนั้นเมื่อรู้ว่าแฮร์รี่เป็นใครลงคอไป ก่อนจะพูดต่อ “บางทีเราอาจจะได้อยู่บ้านเดียวกันก็ได้นะ!”

“บ้านเดียวกันงั้นหรอ” แฮร์รี่ถามอย่างสนใจใคร่รู้ และเดรโกก็กำลังจะตอบตอนที่มาดามมัลกิ้นพูดขึ้นมาว่า “เสร็จแล้วจ่ะที่รัก” และค่อยๆ เอาเสื้อคลุมออกจากตัวแฮร์รี่ แฮร์รี่ก้าวลงจากแป้น ก่อนจะมองไปเห็นชายร่างยักษ์ที่ยืนอยู่หน้ากระจกร้าน ในมือเขาถือไอศกรีมมาด้วยสองโคน แฮร์รี่โบกมือให้ชายคนนั้นอย่างยินดี

“ฉันต้องไปแล้ว” แฮร์รี่หันกลับมาบอกเดรโก “ไว้เจอกันที่ฮอกวอตส์นะเดรโก!”

“ตกลง” เดรโกพยักหน้ารับ ก่อนจะส่งยิ้มให้แฮร์รี่ “ไว้เจอกัน!”

เดรโกมองดูแฮร์รี่จ่ายค่าเสื้อคลุมที่เคาน์เตอร์และเดินออกจากร้านไป ชายร่างยักษ์ไว้หนวดเคราส่งไอศกรีมให้กับแฮร์รี่ ก่อนที่ทั้งสองจะเดินคุยกันอย่างมีความสุขออกไปตามถนน เดรโกได้แต่หวังว่าเขาจะได้ตามออกไป พลางนึกรำคาญใจที่เขายังต้องอยู่ต่อเพื่อลองชุดออกงานใหม่อีกชุดตามที่แม่สั่งเอาไว้

แต่รวมๆ แล้ว เดรโกถือว่าทุกอย่างเป็นไปด้วยดี แฮร์รี่ดูเหมือนจะดีใจที่ได้เจอเขา และเดรโกก็ไม่ได้ทำตัวหยาบคายใส่เพื่อนของแฮร์รี่เลยแม้แต่คนเดียว อย่างน้อยก็เท่าที่เดรโกรู้ตัว และใช่ เขาควรที่จะปิดปากให้สนิทกว่านี้เรื่องเลือดบริสุทธิ์ แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพราะความเคยชินที่แก้ได้ยาก เดรโกจึงไม่รู้สึกว่าเขาควรจะต้องโทษตัวเองเรื่องที่เขาหลุดปากออกไป เพราะสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุดก็คือ เขาได้พบกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ที่ร้านมาดามมัลกิ้น ตามที่จดหมายได้บอกไว้ไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน และแฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ได้ลงเอยด้วยการเกลียดเดรโก

เดรโกคิดว่าเขาพอจะรู้แล้วว่าจะต้องทำยังไงต่อไป

เดรโกตัดสินใจที่จะไม่บอกพ่อกับแม่ของเขาเรื่องที่เขาได้พบกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ เพราะถึงแม้ว่าเดรโกจะคิดว่าพ่อกับแม่ของเขาไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาอะไรมากมายนักกับการที่เขาพยายามจะผูกมิตรกับเด็กชายผู้มีชื่อเสียงคนนั้น (พ่อของเดรโกมักจะพูดถึงความสำคัญของการสร้างพันธมิตรและการเป็นที่นับหน้าถือตาของคนในสังคมอยู่เสมอ) แต่เดรโกคิดว่าคงเป็นการดีกว่าถ้าเขาเก็บความทะเยอทะยานนี้ไว้กับตัวเอง ด้วยกลัวว่าหากบอกไป เขาอาจจะถูกชักนำโดยพ่อและโอกาสที่เขาจะทำงานนี้ได้สำเร็จก็จะถูกทำลายลง

หลายสัปดาห์อันยาวนานของเดือนสิงหาคมได้ผ่านพ้นไป เดรโกมีเวลามากมายเพื่อคิดเกี่ยวกับจดหมายและเนื้อหาข้างใน เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามันเชื่อถือได้หลังจากที่ได้พบกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ด้วยตัวเอง แต่นัยยะของเหตุการณ์นี้ก็ทำให้เดรโกคิดไม่ตกตลอดช่วงหลายวันต่อมา เดรโกโตมากับความเชื่ออันหนักแน่นว่าสถานะทางเลือดของเขานั้นทำให้เขาอยู่เหนือกว่าคนทั่วไป และในตอนนี้ ด้วยจดหมายฉบับนั้นแค่ฉบับเดียว ความเชื่อทั้งหมดนั่นก็พังทลายลงในชั่วพริบตา และเดรโกเองก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจะทำอย่างไรต่อไปดี เพราะถ้าหากว่าตัวเขาไม่ใช่เดรโก มัลฟอย ทายาทของตระกูลมัลฟอยและพ่อมดเลือดบริสุทธ์ชั้นสูงแล้ว ตัวเขาจะเป็นใครอื่นไปได้อีก เดรโกใช้เวลาวันแล้ววันเล่าในห้องสมุดของคฤหาสน์ อ่านบทความต่างๆ เกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่เขาสงสัย แต่นอกจากจะไม่ได้เข้าใจมากไปกว่าเดิมแล้ว เดรโกยังรู้สึกสับสนมากขึ้นอีกด้วย เขาครุ่นคิดถึงคำถามที่ว่าอีกครั้ง ถามตัวเองซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าว่าเขาอยากที่จะละทิ้งทุกความเชื่อที่สืบต่อกันมาในครอบครัวของเขา เพียงเพราะจดหมายน่าสงสัยแค่ฉบับเดียวนั่นจริงๆ หรือ

แต่แล้วเขาก็พลันนึกถึงความทรงจำที่เขาได้เห็นและความรู้สึกสิ้นหวังอย่างร้ายกาจที่ส่งผ่านออกมาจากความทรงจำเหล่านั้นขึ้นมาได้ เดรโกไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขาเข้าใจความหมายของพวกมันจริงๆ และไม่แน่ใจนักว่าผลของเรื่องราวที่เดรโกจากอนาคตได้ประสบพบเจอนั้นเป็นอย่างไร แต่เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามันคงไม่ใช่เรื่องดีแน่ๆ และเดรโกไม่อยากให้สิ่งเหล่านั้นเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเองเลย

และถ้าหากนั่นหมายความว่าเดรโกต้องผูกมิตรกับแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ และหันหลังให้กับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาเคยถูกสอนมา บางทีนั่นก็อาจจะคุ้มค่าที่จะเสี่ยง

เมื่อวันที่หนึ่ง กันยายนมาถึง เดรโกก็ยิ่งกระสับกระส่ายมากขึ้น ถ้าเกิดว่าแฮร์รี่เกิดรู้สึกไม่อยากเป็นเพื่อนกับเดรโกขึ้นมาหลังจากที่ได้รู้จักกันมากขึ้นล่ะ เดรโกไม่เคยเริ่มเป็นเพื่อนกับใครโดยปราศจากการพึ่งพานามสกุลของตัวเองหรือความช่วยเหลือของพ่อกับแม่มาก่อน เด็กทุกคนที่เดรโกเคยใช้เวลาด้วยสมัยยังเด็กก็ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นลูกหลานของคนรู้จักของพ่อ และในบรรดาเด็กๆ พวกนั้น เดรโกก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจะมีใครที่เขาสามารถเรียกว่าเพื่อนได้อย่างเต็มปาก แครบกับกอยล์อาจจะใกล้เคียงกับความเป็นเพื่อนจริงๆ มากที่สุด แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพราะทั้งคู่นั้นซื่อบื้อเกินกว่าจะขัดอะไรเดรโกได้ เลยต้องยอมโอนอ่อนผ่อนตามเขาเสียมากกว่า ส่วนคนอื่นๆ ที่เหลือ อย่างเช่น ธีโอดอร์ นอตต์นั้นก็ดูจะเป็นอันตรายต่อเดรโกมากเกินกว่าที่เดรโกจะนับเป็นเพื่อนได้ เดรโกไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าการเริ่มต้นผูกมิตรกับใครสักคนนั้นต้องทำอย่างไรกันแน่ ที่ระหว่างเขากับแฮร์รี่ดำเนินมาถึงตอนนี้ได้นั้นเป็นผลมาจากการที่เดรโกพยายามไม่หยาบคายใส่คนรอบตัวของแฮร์รี่และไม่พล่ามเกี่ยวกับสถานะทางเลือดล้วนๆ คนที่แทบจะไม่รู้จักกันเลยแถมยังโตมาในโลกที่แตกต่างกันอย่างสิ้นเชิง เวลาเริ่มทำความรู้จักกัน เขาต้องคุยเรื่องอะไรกันนะ

“ลูกแน่ใจนะว่าเอาของทุกอย่างมาครบแล้ว” แม่ของเขาถามขณะที่เสกให้หีบของเดรโกลอยลงไปตามแนวบันไดสู่โถงทางเข้าคฤหาสน์ “เสื้อคลุม หนังสือเรียน เครื่องปรุงยา แล้วปากกาขนนก กับม้วนกระดาษล่ะ”

“ครบแล้วครับแม่” เดรโกตอบพร้อมกับกลอกตา หอบหิ้วกรงใส่นกฮูกเหยี่ยวตัวโปรดตามหลังเธอลงบันไดมาอย่างระมัดระวัง “แม่ก็อยู่ตอนที่พวกเอลฟ์เตรียมหีบนี่ครับ แม่รู้ดีอยู่แล้วน่าว่าของครบแล้ว”

“เช็คซ้ำอีกครั้งจะเป็นไรไป” แม่ของเขาว่าอย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก ก่อนจะวางหีบนักเรียนของเดรโกลงที่ตีนบันได พร้อมๆ กับที่พ่อของเขาเดินเข้ามาพอดี

“พร้อมหรือยังเดรโก” พ่อของเขาถาม ดูอารมณ์ดีผิดปกติ ในช่วงสองสามวันที่ผ่านมา เดรโกคิดว่าพ่อของเขาคงจะตื่นเต้นกับเรื่องที่เดรโกกำลังจะได้ไปเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์ไม่ต่างจากที่ตัวเขาเองรู้สึก หรืออาจจะตื่นเต้นมากกว่าด้วยซ้ำไป พ่อเล่าซ้ำไปซ้ำมาเรื่องวิชาเรียนต่างๆ เรื่องอาจารย์ บ้านสลิธีริน รวมไปถึงกิจกรรมนอกเวลาเรียนที่เขาอยากให้เดรโกลองเข้าร่วม เดรโกรับฟังคำแนะนำเหล่านั้นและเข้าใจความหมายที่แท้จริงของมันในทันที คำแนะนำเหล่านั้นที่แท้แล้วก็คือ ความกดดันที่มาจากความคาดหวังที่สูงลิบลิ่วและความต้องการที่จะให้เดรโกกลับบ้านมาพร้อมกับผลการเรียนที่ดีสมกับที่เป็นทายาทของตระกูลมัลฟอย เพียงแค่คิดถึงเรื่องเหล่านั้นเดรโกก็รู้สึกแย่ขึ้นมา “กุญแจเดินทางของเราจะทำงานภายในหนึ่งนาทีนี้” พ่อของเขาชูถ้วยสีเงินขึ้นมาให้เห็นด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง และเรียกหีบนักเรียนของเดรโกมาด้วยมืออีกข้าง แม่ยิ้มให้เดรโกและวางมือข้างหนึ่งลงบนบ่าของเขาในขณะที่ทั้งคู่เดินเข้าไปหาพ่อ

ลูเซียส มัลฟอยเริ่มนับถอยหลัง ดวงตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่ที่นาฬิกาข้อมือ เดรโกกอดกรงนกฮูกไว้แน่นในขณะที่เขายื่นนิ้วไปแตะที่ถ้วยเงินเคียงข้างแม่ของเขา และเมื่อพ่อของเขานับถึงศูนย์ โลกทั้งโลกก็เริ่มหมุน เดรโกหลับตาลง พยายามตั้งสติและประคองตัวเองไว้ และเมื่อเท้าของเขาแตะพื้นอีกครั้ง พวกเขาก็เดินทางถึงจุดรองรับการหายตัวใกล้กับสถานีรถไฟคิงส์ครอสเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

“ถึงแล้วสินะ” พ่อของเขาพูดอย่างร่าเริง เก็บถ้วยเงินเข้ากระเป๋า ก่อนจะลากหีบนักเรียนของเดรโกไปในระหว่างที่ทั้งสามกำลังเดินเข้าสู่ตัวสถานี เดรโกเร่งฝีเท้าเดินตามเขาไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะส่งสายตาไปยังพวกมักเกิ้ลซึ่งยืนอยู่ไม่ไกลอย่างตื่นๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าพวกนั้นขมวดคิ้วใส่พวกเขาซึ่งอยู่ในเสื้อคลุมตัวยาว รวมทั้งนกฮูกของเดรโกด้วย อากีล่าส่งเสียงร้องออกมาอย่างขุ่นเคือง ราวกับว่ามันจะไม่ยอมให้ใครมามองด้วยสายตาแบบนั้น

ขณะที่พวกเขากำลังเดินเข้าไปใกล้กับแผงกั้นระหว่างชานชาลาที่เก้ากับสิบ แม่ของเดรโกก็อธิบายอย่างรัวเร็วด้วยเสียงกระซิบ เพื่อบอกว่านั่นคือจุดที่พวกเขาจะผ่านเข้าไปสู่ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่ เดรโกเฝ้าสังเกตพ่อของเขาที่เดินหายเข้าไปในแผงกั้นอย่างละเอียด ก่อนจะพยายามทำตามให้เหมือนที่สุด

ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่ดูวุ่นวายและเต็มไปด้วยเหล่าพ่อมด แม่มด แมวและนกฮูกเมื่อเดรโกไปถึง เดรโกเริ่มชะเง้อมองไปรอบๆ เพื่อตามหาแฮร์รี่ทันที

“อยู่นั่นไงล่ะ นั่นลินดากับเกรเกอรี่” แม่ของเขาชี้ให้เห็นครอบครัวกอยล์ ชัดเจนว่าเธอเข้าใจผิดว่าเขากำลังมองหาอะไร และเดรโกก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากยอมทนดูพ่อกับแม่ของเขาพูดคุยแบบถามคำตอบคำกับเด็กชายร่างใหญ่อยู่นานสองนาน

เดรโกดีใจมากเมื่อเขาและกอยล์สามารถขอตัวออกไปขึ้นรถไฟได้ในที่สุดเมื่อครอบครัวแครบเดินทางมาถึง โดยอ้างว่าอยากจะเข้าไปหาที่นั่งที่ดีที่สุดในขบวน แม่ของเดรโกถามจู้จี้กับเขาอีกนิดหน่อยก่อนจะจากกัน คอยย้ำให้เขาเขียนจดหมายไปหาเธอให้สม่ำเสมอ ให้ขยันเรียนและอย่าสร้างปัญหา หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็ได้รับอิสรภาพให้ไปสำรวจขบวนรถไฟได้ในที่สุด

เดรโกเดินนำแครบกับกอยล์ผ่านตู้ที่มีที่นั่งว่างอยู่ถึงสองตู้ เพียงเพื่อต้องการตามหาแฮร์รี่ ก่อนที่สองคนนั่นจะเริ่มบ่น และตัดสินใจเลือกนั่งลงในตู้รถไฟที่ว่างอยู่ตู้หนึ่ง เดรโกเลือกนั่งติดกับประตูตู้โดยสาร จ้องมองพ่อมดที่เดินผ่านไปผ่านมาข้างนอกตู้อย่างตั้งใจ ด้วยหวังใจว่าจะได้เห็นเด็กแว่นที่มีผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิง แต่จนกระทั่งรถไฟออกเดินทาง เดรโกก็ยังหาเขาไม่เจอ

“นายว่าบนรถไฟนี่จะมีอาหารบ้างไหม” แครบคำราม นี่น่าจะเป็นประโยคที่ยาวที่สุดแล้วที่เขาพูดในวันนี้

“ฉันคิดว่าน่าจะมีรถเข็นขายขนมนะ” เดรโกพูดด้วยเสียงยานคาง พลางโบกมือให้แม่ของเขาอย่างเงียบๆ ในขณะที่รถไฟเริ่มเร่งความเร็วออกจากสถานี “ไปลองหาดูกันไหมล่ะ” เดรโกเสนอ รีบตะครุบโอกาสที่จะใช้เป็นข้ออ้างในการออกไปสำรวจรถไฟเพิ่มเติมอย่างรวดเร็ว

“แต่พวกเราเพิ่งจะได้นั่งเองนะ” กอยล์บ่นอย่างหงุดหงิด แต่เมื่อเดรโกส่งสายตารำคาญไปให้ เขาก็หยุดพูดและรีบตามเดรโกออกไปทันที

พวกเขาใช้เวลานานพอดูในการสำรวจรถไฟโดยเริ่มจากท้ายขบวนไปยังหัวขบวน แต่เดรโกก็ยังหาแฮร์รี่ไม่เจอ ทั้งสามเดินกลับจากหัวขบวนไปยังท้ายขบวนอีกครั้งเพื่อสำรวจแนวตู้รถไฟฝั่งตรงข้าม พวกเขาเดินผ่านรถเข็นขายขนมถึงสองครั้ง ซึ่งเดรโกก็ทำเป็นไม่สนใจเสียงค้านของแครบกับกอยล์เมื่อเดรโกไม่ยอมหยุดเดิน และในที่สุดเดรโกก็เจอแฮร์รี่นั่งอยู่ในตู้รถไฟทางด้านขวาเกือบสุดปลายขบวน กำลังพูดคุยด้วยท่าทีตื่นเต้นกับเด็กชายผมแดงคนหนึ่ง ห่อขนมที่ยังกินไม่หมดทั้งกบช็อคโกแลต เยลลี่เบอร์ตี้บอตต์และขนมอื่นๆ วางอยู่เกลื่อนกลาด

เมื่อเดรโกเปิดประตูเข้าไป แฮร์รี่ก็มองขึ้นมาและส่งยิ้มสดใสให้เขา

“เดรโก!” แฮร์รี่เรียก “กำลังคิดอยู่เลยว่าเมื่อไหร่จะได้เจอนาย”

“หวัดดีแฮร์รี่” เดรโกตอบ รอยยิ้มโล่งใจจุดขึ้นบนใบหน้า เขาเหลือบมองไปที่เด็กชายผมแดง พบว่าดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ฉาบไว้ด้วยแววระแวงคู่นั้นกำลังมองมาที่เขาตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า เดรโกใช้เวลาเพียงเล็กน้อยโดยดูจากสีผมกับเสื้อผ้าปอนๆ ของเขาก็สามารถบอกได้ว่าเด็กคนนี้ต้องเป็นหนึ่งในครอบครัววีสลีย์ที่พ่อของเขาพูดถึงให้ฟังอยู่บ่อยๆ และนั่นทำให้เดรโกใจเสียไปนิดหน่อย

“เอ้อ นี่รอนนะ” แฮร์รี่แนะนำเด็กชายคนนั้นอย่างร่าเริง “รอน นี่เดรโก ฉันเจอเขาที่ตรอกไดแอกอนเมื่อสามสี่อาทิตย์ก่อน”

“อ๋อ” เด็กคนนั้นพูดช้าๆ ผงกหัวให้เดรโกเป็นการทักทาย “รอน วีสลีย์ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ”

“เดรโก มัลฟอย” เดรโกตอบ และพบว่าเด็กวีสลีย์นั่นหรี่ตาลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินนามสกุลของเขา “ยินดีเช่นกัน” ตอนนั้นเองที่เดรโกเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าพวกนั้นก็อยู่ด้วย เขาโบกมือไปด้านหลัง “นี่แครบ แล้วก็กอยล์” สองคนนั้นคำรามในคอ เห็นได้ชัดว่ายังคงสับสนว่าพวกเขามาทำอะไรที่นี่ และทำไมถึงต้องมาคุยกับคนพวกนี้

“หวัดดี ฉันแฮรืรี่ พอตเตอร์” แฮร์รี่แนะนำตัวเอง และถึงแม้เดรโกจะไม่ได้หันไปมอง เขาก็พอจะบอกได้ว่าตอนนี้แครบกับกอยล์คงทำตาโตเท่าไข่ห่านเมื่อได้รู้ว่าแฮร์รี่คือใคร และเมื่อมีเพียงความเงียบที่ตอบกลับมา แฮร์รี่ก็หันมาสบตากับเดรโกด้วยท่าทางไม่ค่อยมั่นใจนัก

“พวกนายจะนั่งลงก่อนไหม” แฮร์รี่ว่า พลางรีบเก็บห่อขนมอย่างลวกๆ ให้พ้นจากที่นั่งข้างตัว เดรโกนั่งลงโดยไม่สนใจความเลอะเทอะ เขาแอบเห็นวีสลีย์และแครบกับกอลย์ต่างก็มองกันไปมาด้วยความสงสัย เมื่อทั้งสองคนนั้นยังคงยืนนิ่งกับที่

“รอนเพิ่งเล่าให้ฉันฟังเรื่องควิดดิช” แฮร์รี่พูด พยายามเริ่มบทสนทนา

“นายเล่นด้วยหรอ” เดรโกถามวีสลีย์ พยายามอย่างยิ่งไม่ให้น้ำเสียงของเขาเจือไปด้วยความดูแคลน

“อืม” วีสลีย์ไหวไหล่ ดูติดจะท้าทายอย่างไรชอบกล “ฉันเล่นมาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้ว กับพวกพี่ชายของฉันน่ะ ชาลีเคยเป็นซีกเกอร์ของกริฟฟินดอร์ก่อนที่เขาจะเรียนจบไป ส่วนเฟร็ดกับจอร์จก็เล่นเป็นบีตเตอร์ให้กับทีมบ้านอยู่”

“อ๋อ” เดรโกพยักหน้าเข้าใจ “ที่จริงฉันเองก็อยากให้ปีหนึ่งได้รับอนุญาตให้มีไม้กวาดแล้วก็เข้าร่วมการทดสอบกับทีมบ้านด้วยเหมือนกัน” เขาพูดอย่างขุ่นเคือง

“ใช่ไหมล่ะ!” วีสลีย์เห็นด้วย เขาดูไม่พอใจเลย และดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะลืมความระแวงที่มีต่อเดรโกไปชั่วขณะหนึ่ง “ไม่ยุติธรรมเอาซะเลย พวกนั้นรู้ได้ยังไงว่าพวกเราจะไม่ดีพอน่ะ!”

“นั่นน่ะสิ!” เดรโกว่า “ฉันเริ่มบินมาตั้งแต่ฉันเริ่มเดินได้ ฉันน่ะอาจจะมีประสบการณ์มากกว่าเด็กปีเจ็ดที่ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะได้จับไม้กวาดจนกระทั่งวันที่ได้เริ่มเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์เสียอีก!” ตอนนั้นเองที่เดรโกนึกได้ถึงเรื่องราวของแฮร์รี่ จึงรีบเสริมอย่างรวดเร็ว “แต่ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่านั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ดีหรอกนะ...” เขาหันไปหาแฮร์รี่ พยายามยิ้มให้เพื่อให้แฮร์รี่คลายกังวล แฮร์รี่ยิ้มตอบกลับมา ซึ่งก็นับว่าความพยายามของเขาไม่สูญเปล่า

เดรโกเหลือบไปเห็นว่าแครบกับกอยล์กำลังมองหน้ากันเลิกลั่ก

“ถ้างั้น” เดรโกหันไปถามวีสลีย์ พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะทำให้บทสนทนาดำเนินต่อไป “นายตามดูควิดดิชลีกด้วยหรือเปล่า ทีมไหนทีมโปรดนายล่ะ”

“ชัดลีย์ แคน่อน” วีลีย์ตอบกลับมาอย่างภูมิใจ “นายล่ะ”

“ครอบครัวฉันมีตั๋วปีของฟอลคอนส์” เดรโกตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก “ก็น่าเสียดายนิดหน่อยล่ะนะที่ฉันไปดูไม่ได้แล้ว แต่เราก็จะมีเกมชิงถ้วยควิดดิชระหว่างบ้านให้ดูแทน”

“ก็จริง” วีสลีย์ว่า ดวงตาของเขาหรี่ลง “ฉันเดาว่านายคงจะได้อยู่สลิธีรินใช่ไหม”

“ก็นะ ตระกูลฉันทั้งบ้านก็อยู่สลิธีรินกันหมด ฉันคิดว่าก็คงตามนั้นแหละ” เดรโกพูดสบายๆ ก่อนจะเห็นว่าวีสลีย์มองไปที่แฮร์รี่อย่างมีความหมาย “มีอะไรกัน” เดรโกถาม “พวกนายมีปัญหาอะไรกับเรื่องนี้หรือเปล่า”

“ไม่หรอก” แฮร์รี่รีบปฏิเสธอย่างรวดเร็วเกินความจำเป็นพลางส่ายหัวดิก “ไม่มีปัญหาอะไรเลย ก่อนหน้านี้พวกเราเพิ่งคุยกันเรื่องบ้านต่างๆ แล้วก็เรื่องที่ว่าฉันอาจจะไปลงเอยที่ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟฟ์เพราะฉันไม่รู้อะไรเลย”

“นายคงไม่ได้ไปอยู่_ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟฟ์_หรอกน่า” เดรโกนิ่วหน้า “ความรู้เกี่ยวกับโลกผู้วิเศษน่ะไม่ใช่ปัจจัยที่จะบอกได้ว่านายจะได้ไปลงเอยที่บ้านไหนหรอกนะ มันเป็นเรื่องของลักษณะนิสัยแล้วก็ตัวตนของเราต่างหาก”

“ฉันก็บอกเขาแบบนั้น” วีสลีย์พยักหน้าเห็นด้วย “ไม่ต้องกังวลหรอกน่า ทุกอย่างจะเรียบร้อย”

แครบกระแอม เดรโกจึงได้หันไปมอง อีกครั้งแล้วที่เดรโกลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าแครบกับกอยล์ก็ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นด้วย

“เราควรไปเจอนอตต์ได้แล้วหรือเปล่า” แครบถาม “เราเดินผ่านตู้ของเขามาก่อนหน้านี้”

“ถ้าพวกนายอยากไปก็ไปกันก่อนได้นะ” เดรโกว่า “ฉันจะอยู่นี่แหละ” แครบกับกอยล์มองหน้ากันอย่างลังเล “ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” เดรโกพูดซ้ำ “ไว้ฉันจะตามพวกนายไปที่หลัง”

สุดท้ายทั้งสองคนก็เดินออกไป ทิ้งไว้เพียงความเงียบหลังจากที่ประตูตู้โดยสารปิดลง

“ไม่เป็นไรแน่หรอ ที่นายไม่ไปกับเพื่อนนายน่ะ” แฮร์รี่ถาม

“ฉันคงไม่เรียกเจ้าพวกนั้นว่า ‘เพื่อน’ หรอกนะ” เดรโกบอกแบบไม่ใส่ใจนัก “สองคนนั่นเป็นลูกของคนรู้จักของพ่อน่ะ พวกเราก็แค่รู้จักกันมานานแล้วเฉยๆ”

“พ่อของนายคือลูเซียส มัลฟอยใช่ไหม” อยู่ๆ วีสลีย์ก็ถามขึ้นมา

“ใช่” เดรโกตอบ รู้สึกอึดอัดกับคำถาม “ทำไมหรอ”

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก” วีสลีย์ยักไหล่ แต่น้ำเสียงของเขาบอกชัดเจนว่า ‘มีอะไร’ แน่ๆ สัญชาตญาณของเดรโกกำลังสั่งให้เดรโกเค้นคอวีสลีย์ให้พูดออกมา แต่เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเรื่องของพ่อที่จะออกมาจากปากของวีสลีย์นั้นไม่น่าจะใช่เรื่องดีแน่ๆ และเขาก็ไม่อยากให้แฮร์รี่ได้รับรู้เรื่องไม่ดีพวกนั้น นอกเสียจากว่าจะสุดวิสัยจริงๆ

ดังนั้นเดรโกจึงหันไปหาแฮร์รี่ เริ่มเล่าเรื่องของวิชาเรียนและอาจารย์ที่เขาได้ยินมาไปเรื่อยเปื่อย และแฮร์รี่ก็ดูกระตือรือร้นที่จะฟัง วีสลีย์ที่ถึงแม้จะดูลังเล ก็เข้ามาร่วมวงคุยด้วยในท้ายที่สุด จนกระทั่งบทสนทนาของพวกเขาถูกขัดจังหวะโดยเด็กผู้หญิงผมฟู แสนเจ้ากี้เจ้าการ ที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาพร้อมกับประกาศว่าพวกเขาใกล้จะถึงที่หมายแล้ว และบอกให้แฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์เปลี่ยนไปใส่เสื้อคลุมเสียที

เดรโกมุ่งหน้ากลับไปที่ตู้โดยสารของตัวเองเพื่อรวบรวมข้าวของ แต่ก็พบว่าธีโอดอร์ นอตต์ และแครบกับกอยล์ได้นั่งอยู่ในนั้นก่อนแล้ว เห็นได้ชัดว่าพวกนั้นกำลังสนุกสนานกันอย่างเต็มที่ นอตต์กำลังพูดคุยอย่างคะนองปากตอนที่เดรโกผลักประตูเปิดออก และเมื่อนอตต์หันมาเห็นเดรโก เขาก็แสยะยิ้มกว้าง

“มัลฟอย!” นอตต์ตะโกนเรียก “ได้ยินว่านายญาติดีกับเจ้าลูกชายคนสุดท้องของพวกวีสลีย์งั้นเรอะ” นอตต์ว่าต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงเยาะเย้ย โดยมีแครบกับกอยล์ขยับตัวอย่างไม่สบายใจอยู่ข้างๆ

“จะบอกให้เอาบุญนะ” เดรโกยิ้มเยาะ ก้าวเท้าเข้ามาในตู้โดยสารและปล่อยให้ประตูปิดตามหลัง “ฉันไปที่ตู้นั่นเพราะแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ เพราะฉันไม่ได้เป็นเหมือนนาย ฉันน่ะตั้งใจว่าระหว่างเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์นี่ ฉันจะผูกมิตรกับคนที่จะมีประโยชน์กับฉันที่สุดแล้วก็มีอิทธิพลมากที่สุด”

นอตต์พ่นลมหายใจ เดรโกเอื้อมมือไปคว้ากรงใส่นกฮูกที่กำลังหลับ รู้สึกพึงพอใจในตัวเองอยู่ไม่น้อย

“ถ้าฉันเป็นนาย ฉันคงระวังตัวมากพอที่จะไม่ให้ใครเห็นว่าฉันคบค้าสมาคมกับพวกทรยศต่อเลือดแล้วก็เพื่อนของมัน” นอตต์ถากถาง “ฉันมั่นใจว่าพ่อของนายคงจะไม่ยินดีนัก”

“ปล่อยให้มันเป็นเรื่องของฉันเถอะ” เดรโกตอบอย่างไว้ท่า ใช้มือยันผนังรถไฟไว้เพื่อช่วยในการทรงตัว เมื่อรถไฟเริ่มลดความเร็วลง อากีล่าผงกหัวที่ซุกไว้ใต้ปีกออกมา มันมองเดรโกอย่างขุ่นเคือง “ดูเหมือนว่าเราจะถึงแล้วนะ” เดรโกว่า มองไปที่แครบกับกอยล์ “พวกนายจะมาด้วยกันไหม”

ทั้งคู่มองหน้ากัน ก่อนจะมองไปที่นอตต์คล้ายกับรอฟังคำสั่ง เดรโกกลอกตา

“ทำไมนายไม่ตามวีสลีย์เพื่อนรักของนายไปล่ะ” นอตต์แสยะยิ้ม “เราจะไปคอยยืนขำอยู่แถวนั้น”

เดรโกเหยียดยิ้ม ยึดกรงนกฮูกในมือไว้จนแน่น

“แล้วแต่นายเถอะ” เดรโกพูด ท่าทางอารมณ์ไม่ค่อยดี “อย่างกับว่าฉันจะสนใจเรื่องที่นายทำอย่างนั้นแหละ”

เมื่อพูดจบ เดรโกก็หมุนตัวเดินออกมาจากตู้โดยสารเพื่อไปตามหาแฮร์รี่

\------------- 75% ------------

ปราสาทฮอกวอตส์นั้นสวยชวนตะลึง แม้แต่ในสายตาของเด็กที่โตมาในคฤหาสน์และคุ้นเคยกับเวทมนตร์เป็นอย่างดี แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เดรโกก็พบว่าตัวเขาเองใช้เวลาเฝ้ามองแฮร์รี่มากพอๆ กับที่เขาใช้เวลากวาดตาสำรวจโรงเรียนใหม่ของเขา สีหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความตื่นตาตื่นใจอย่างที่สุดของแฮร์รี่ทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกมีความสุขอย่างอธิบายไม่ได้ ทั้งชีวิตของเดรโก พ่อของเขาพร่ำพูดอยู่เสมอว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นด้วยเลยที่เด็กๆ ที่ไม่ได้มาจากครอบครัวพ่อมดแม่มดจะได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าเรียนที่ฮอกวอตส์ เพราะเด็กพวกนั้นจะไม่มีวันเข้าใจธรรมเนียมและวิถีชีวิตของพวกเขา ซึ่งนั่นจะทำให้เกิดอันตรายอย่างยิ่งยวดต่อชุมชนผู้วิเศษ แต่หลังจากได้เห็นความกระตือรือร้นที่แสนจะไร้เดียงสาของแฮร์รี่ เดรโกมองไม่เห็นเลยว่ามันจะเป็นอย่างที่พ่อของเขาเคยบอกได้อย่างไร คนอย่างแฮร์รี่จะไปทำอันตรายใครที่ไหนได้

หลังจากที่พวกเขาข้ามทะเลสาบมาพร้อมกับแฮกริด ผู้รักษาแผ่นดินฮอกวอตส์ ซึ่งเป็นคนเดียวกันกับชายร่างยักษ์ที่เดรโกเห็นอยู่กับแฮร์รี่ที่ตรอกไดแอกอน ประตูปราสาทก็เปิดออก และพวกเขาก็ถูกส่งตัวต่อให้ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล ที่เดรโกรู้มาว่าเป็นรองอาจารย์ใหญ่และอาจารย์ประจำบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์เป็นผู้ดูแลต่อ พ่อเคยเตือนเดรโกว่าห้ามทำให้เธอไม่พอใจเด็ดขาด เพราะเธอเป็นผู้หญิงที่เข้มงวดมากและไม่ใช่คนที่ควรทำให้ขุ่นเคืองใจ และเมื่อเดรโกได้พบกับเธอแบบตัวเป็นๆ เดรโกก็บอกได้ทันทีว่าพ่อของเขาพูดถูกทีเดียว

“นักเรียนปีหนึ่งครับ ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล” แฮกริดบอกเธอ บุ้ยใบ้มาทางพวกเขาเหล่าปีหนึ่งทั้งหมด

เธอเดินนำพวกเขาไปยังโถงทางเดินขนาดใหญ่ ผ่านประตูทางเข้าห้องโถงใหญ่ไปยังห้องเล็กๆ ด้านข้าง

“ยินดีต้อนรับสู่ฮอกวอตส์” เธอพูด เมื่อเห็นว่าพวกเขาทุกคนเข้ามาจนครบแล้ว “งานเลี้ยงรับเปิดเทอมกำลังจะเริ่มในไม่ช้านี้ แต่ก่อนที่เธอจะได้เข้าไปนั่งประจำที่ห้องโถงใหญ่ เธอต้องผ่านการคัดสรรเข้าบ้านก่อน พิธีคัดสรรนี่เป็นพิธีที่สำคัญมาก เพราะระหว่างที่พวกเธออยู่ที่ฌรงเรียนนี้ บ้านของเธอจะเปรียบเสมือนครอบครัวของเธอที่ฮอกวอตส์ เธอจะเรียนร่วมกับเพื่อนในบ้านเดียวกัน นอนในหอพักของบ้านของเธอ และใช้เวลาว่างในห้องนั่งเล่นรวมในบ้านของเธออีกเหมือนกัน”

ในระหว่างที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลอธิบายเกี่ยวกับบ้านทั้งสี่ต่อไป เดรโกลอบมองแฮร์รี่ที่กำลังฟังอาจารย์อย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจแวบหนึ่ง เขาหวังด้วยทุกอย่างที่เขามี ว่าแฮร์รี่จะได้อยู่บ้านเดียวกันกับเขา ชั่วขณะหนึ่งเดรโกปล่อยให้ตัวเองฝันเฟื่องไปถึงการได้นอนในหอนอนเดียวกัน และการได้นั่งเล่นหมากรุก หรือไม่ก็แค่พูดคุยกัน ในห้องนั่งเล่นรวมเดียวกันกับแฮร์รี่ในทุกๆ เย็น หรือแม้แต่วางแผนแกล้งนอตต์ไปด้วยกัน

“ฉันหวังว่าพวกเธอทุกคนจะนำสิ่งที่ดีมาให้บ้านของเธอ” ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลพูดจนจบ และหันเหความสนใจของเดรโกกลับมาอีกครั้ง “พิธีคัดสรรจะเริ่มในอีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้านี้ ต่อหน้านักเรียนทั้งโรงเรียน ฉันแนะนำให้พวกเธอดูแลความเรียบร้อยของตัวเองให้ดีในตอนนี้ที่พวกเธอยังมีเวลา” ดวงตาของเธอเลื่อนไปหยุดที่ลองบอตท่อมกับวีสลีย์ และนั่นทำให้เดรโกต้องพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะหุบยิ้ม เขาแอบมองเห็นแฮร์รี่พยายามจะลูบผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิงของตัวเองให้เรียบลงอย่างสิ้นหวังอยู่ข้างๆ เขา ในขณะที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลบอกให้พวกเขารอและเดินออกจากห้องไป

“พิธีคัดสรรนี่เป็นยังไงหรอ” แฮร์รี่ถามเดรโกและวีสลีย์ทันทีที่ประตูปิดลงไล่หลังศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล

“คงเป็นการทดสอบอะไรสักอย่างล่ะมั้ง ฉันว่านะ” วีสลีย์ตอบพลางยักไหล่ “เฟร็ดบอกว่ามันเจ็บน่าดูเชียวล่ะ แต่ฉันว่าเขาแกล้งพูดน่ะ”

“โอ้ย ให้ตายเถอะ” เดรโกกลอกตา “ไม่มี_การทดสอบ_อะไรทั้งนั้นนั่นแหละ พ่อบอกว่าจะมีของวิเศษบางอย่างที่จะทำหน้าที่ตัดสินใจ บางอย่างที่ทำหน้าที่แทนสี่ผู้ก่อตั้ง”

วีสลีย์ดูหงุดหงิดที่ถูกขัดคอ แต่แฮร์รี่ดูจะผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อย

“ถ้างั้นฉันก็ไม่ต้องแสดงเวทมนตร์อะไรใช่ไหม” แฮร์รี่ถามเดรโกซ้ำอีกครั้ง

“ไม่ต้องอยู่แล้ว” เดรโกยืนยัน “ลองนึกภาพเด็กปีหนึ่งกลุ่มเบ้อเร่อพยายามจะเสกคาถาโดยไม่รู้วิธีที่ถูกต้อง แล้วระเบิดห้องโถงใหญ่ทั้งห้องดูสิ! ไม่ล่ะ ฉันไม่คิดว่าเราต้องทำอะไรแบบนั้นหรอก”

“ดีแล้ว” แฮร์รี่พยักหน้ารับ สูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก “ดีแล้ว”

ตอนนั้นเองที่พวกเขาถูกเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจโดยการปรากฏตัวอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวของบรรดาผีประจำโรงเรียนซึ่งทำให้หลายคนร้องกรี๊ดออกมา และเดรโกเองก็เผลอคว้าข้อศอกของแฮร์รี่ด้วยอารามตกใจ และรู้สึกว่าตัวเองงี่เง่าเสียเต็มประดากับปฏิกิริยาที่รุนแรงเกินความจำเป็นไปโขของตัวเอง เดรโกอดดีใจไม่ได้เมื่อศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลย้อนกลับมาและสั่งให้พวกเขาเข้าแถวเพื่อเดินตามเธอออกไปด้านนอก แฮร์รี่ต่อแถวอยู่ด้านหลังเขาพร้อมกับวีสลีย์ โดยมีเด็กหญิงผมฟูที่เจอบนรถไฟยืนอยู่ด้านหน้าเดรโก เธอพึมพำรัวเร็วกับตัวเอง และเดรโกจ้องมองดูเธอเขม็ง

แต่ทันทีที่พวกเขาเดินเข้าสู่ห้องโถงใหญ่ เดรโกก็เผลอละความสนใจจากเธอ แน่นอนว่าคฤหาสน์มัลฟอยนั้นใหญ่โตมาก แต่ไม่มีห้องไหนเลยในคฤหาสน์ที่จะเทียบได้กับสิ่งที่เขาเห็น เพดานถูกเสกให้โปร่งใสจนมองเห็นท้องฟ้าที่ประดับประดาด้วยดวงดาวด้านนอก และเดรโกก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะจ้องมองความยิ่งใหญ่ของมัน

“นี่เป็นเพดานที่ใช้เวทมนตร์ทำให้เหมือนท้องฟ้าข้างนอกรู้ไหม ฉันอ่านเจอจากหนังสือ _ฮอกวอตส์_ _: __ประวัติศาสตร์น่ารู้_” เด็กหญิงด้านหน้าของเขาอธิบายอย่างไว้ท่าในระหว่างที่พวกเขาเดินผ่านโต๊ะตัวยาวทั้งสี่ตัว ซึ่งเดรโกคาดว่าน่าจะเป็นโต๊ะของแต่ละบ้าน นักเรียนคนอื่นๆ ในห้องโถงจ้องมองมายังพวกเขาอย่างสนอกสนใจ ทำให้เดรโกพยายามยืดตัวตรงกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อยในขณะที่เดิน

พวกเขาหยุดยืนที่หน้าโต๊ะของบรรดาอาจารย์ ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลวางแป้นสูงลงตรงหน้าพวกเขา ก่อนที่เธอจะค่อยๆ วางหมวกเก่าปุปะลง เดรโกนิ่วหน้าเมื่อเห็นสภาพของหมวก หวังใจว่าพวกเขาจะไม่ต้องแตะต้องมัน

ความเงียบโรยตัวเข้าปกคลุมทั้งห้อง และท่ามกลางความประหลาดใจของเดรโก รอยแยกคล้ายปากก็ปรากฏขึ้นบนหมวกประหลาด ก่อนจะเริ่มต้นร้องเพลง

_“เธออาจไม่คิดว่าฉันสวย ระวังด้วยอย่าตัดสินแต่ที่เห็น_

_พนันกินตัวได้ถ้าจำเป็น หาหมวกเด่นเช่นฉันเป็นไม่มี_

_เธออยากใส่หมวกกลมก็ตามใจ หรือหมวกใบสูงเพรียวไม่เกี่ยวนี่_

_เพราะฉันเป็นหมวกคัดสรรโรงเรียนนี้ และฉันดีเด่นกว่าหมวกทุกใบ_

_อะไรเอ่ยซ่อนไว้ในหัวเธอ ฉันอ่านเจอเห็นตลอดปลอดโปร่งใส_

_สวมฉันซิแล้วจะบอกได้ทันใจ ว่าบ้านไหนเธอควรไปพำนักพิง”_

เดรโกเลิกคิ้ว หันไปหาแฮร์รี่เพื่อจะบอกว่าเขาพูดถูกและพวกเขาแค่ต้องสวมหมวกเท่านั้น แต่เขาก็พูดไม่ออกเมื่อเห็นว่าแฮร์รี่กำลังตั้งใจฟังอย่างจริงจัง เดรโกมองดูประกายวิบวับในดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนจะกลับไปสนใจหมวกคัดสรรอีกครั้ง

_“โอ้สวมฉันเร็วเข้าไม่ต้องกลัว ไม่ต้องมัวทำประสาทใจอาจหาญ_

_ปลอดภัยน่าอยู่ในมือที่ไม่พาล เขาเรียกขานฉันหมวกคิดพินิจใจ”_

เสียงปรบมือดังขึ้นทั่วทั้งห้องโถง เดรโกร่วมปรบมือด้วยและยิ้มแฉ่งเมื่อได้ยินวีสลีย์กระซิบกับแฮร์รี่ว่า “ฉันจะฆ่าเฟร็ด! เขาบอกว่าเราต้องปล้ำกับพวกโทรลล์” เดรโกพยายามข่มใจไม่วิจารณ์ว่าพวกวีสลีย์นั้นถูกหลอกได้ง่ายแค่ไหนและวีสลีย์ไม่ควรจะไปโทษพี่ชายของตัวเอง เพราะมันน่าจะเกิดจากการที่เขาหาเรื่องใส่ตัวเสียเองมากกว่า

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลก้าวขึ้นมาข้างหน้าพร้อมกับม้วนกระดาษในมือ และเริ่มต้นเขานชื่อพวกเขาทีละคน นักเรียนแต่ละคนที่ถูกเรียกชื่อจะเดินขึ้นไป นั่งลงบนแป้นสูงละปล่อยให้ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลวางหมวกลงบนหัว และหลังจากใช้ระยะเวลาที่แตกต่างกันออกไป หมวกก็จะตะโกนชื่อบ้านที่พวกเขาถูกคัดสรรออกมา และนักเรียนเหล่านั้นก็จะได้ไปนั่งร่วมโต๊ะประจำบ้านท่ามกลางเสียงเชียร์ดังสนั่น

เดรโกสังเกตว่าแฮร์รี่หน้าซีดลงเรื่อยๆ เมื่อจำนวนนักเรียนที่ถูกเรียกออกไปเพิ่มมากขึ้น เดรโกแตะเข้าที่ข้อศอกของแฮร์รี่ ทำให้อีกฝ่ายหันมามองที่เขาด้วยท่าทีกังวลใจ

“ทุกอย่างจะเรียบร้อย” เดรโกกระซิบ “นายอย่ากังวลเลย”

แฮร์รี่พยายามจะยิ้มให้เขา แต่มันกลับทำให้หน้าของแฮร์รี่ดูบูดเบี้ยวเสียอย่างนั้น

“เกรนเจอร์, เฮอร์ไมโอนี่” ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลขานชื่อ และเดรโกสังเกตเห็นว่าเด็กหญิงประหลาดที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ เขาคนนั้นรีบเดินตรงไปที่แป้นสูงด้วยท่าทีกระตือรือร้นเกินไปมาก

“กริฟฟินดอร์!” หมวกตะโกน วีสลีย์ส่งเสียงครางอย่างไม่พอใจนัก ในขณะที่เดรโกยิ้มออกมา อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่ต้องเจอกับเด็กนั่นบ่อยๆ

ไม่นานหลังจากนั้นศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลก็ขานชื่อเขา เดรโกสูดลมหายใจลึก ยืดตัวตรงและทำทีเหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไรในขณะที่เดินตรงไปยังแป้นสูงและนั่งลง เดรโกหลับตาลงตอนที่หมวกถูกสวมลงมาบนหัว ก่อนที่มันจะตะโกนออกมาในทันทีว่า “สลิธีริน!”

เดรโกยิ้มก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืน เขาพยายามจะสบตากับแฮร์รี่เพื่อให้กำลังใจ แต่อีกฝ่ายเอาแต่ทำหน้าบึ้ง ดูเหมือนจะเป็นทุกข์อยู่เล็กๆ

เพื่อนร่วมบ้านของเขายังคงส่งเสียงเชียร์อยู่เมื่อเขาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งที่โต๊ะสลิธีริน เดรโกรีบชะเง้อคอเพื่อมองหาแฮร์รี่ทันที เขาเฝ้ารอให้แฮร์รี่ถูกขานชื่อด้วยความกังวลใจ และเมื่อแฮร์รี่ถูกเรียก เสียงซุบซิบก็ดังขึ้นทั่วทั้งห้อง เดรโกเลือกที่จะไม่สนใจเสียงเหล่านั้นพลางกัดริมฝีปาก ภาวนาให้แฮร์รี่ได้ตามเขามานั่งที่โต๊ะสลิธีรินนี่ด้วยกัน

หมวดคัดสรรใช้เวลากับแฮร์รี่มากพอดู เดรโกเห็นแฮร์รี่ยึดขอบของแป้นสูงไว้แน่น เดรโกอยากเห็นสีหน้าของแฮร์รี่ แต่หมวกนั้นใหญ่เสียจนคลุมหน้าของแฮร์รี่ไว้เกือบหมด และในที่สุด หมวกก็ตะโกนออกมาว่า “กริฟฟินดอร์!”

ใจเดรโกตกไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่ม เขารู้สึกชาไปทั้งตัวขณะที่เฝ้าดูแฮร์รี่เดินข้ามห้องเพื่อไปนั่งที่โต๊ะของกริฟฟินดอร์ ท่ามกลางเสียงเชียร์ของเพื่อนร่วมบ้าน เดรโกได้ยินแม้กระทั่งเสียงเชียร์จากนักเรียนบางส่วนที่ตะโกนว่า “เราได้พอตเตอร์! เราได้พอตเตอร์!” เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงคนหนึ่งจับมือกับแฮร์รี่อย่างกระตือรือร้น และเดรโกนึกสงสัยด้วยความรู้สึกอนาถใจน้อยๆ ว่าเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นจะเป็นญาติกับวีสลีย์หรือเปล่า

“หวังว่าจะถูกคัดสรรเข้ากริฟฟินดอร์บ้างล่ะสิมัลฟอย” นอตต์ถากถางด้วยรอยยิ้มเย้ยหยัน แต่เดรโกไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เพราะเขากำลังง่วนอยู่กับการพยายามเก็บซ่อนความผิดหวังเอาไว้ในใจ

หลังจากที่นักเรียนคนสุดท้ายได้รับการรคัดสรรและวีสลีย์ได้ตามแฮร์รี่ไปอยู่กริฟฟินดอร์เป็นที่เรียบร้อย งานเลี้ยงก็เริ่มต้นขึ้น อาจารย์ใหญ่ อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ลุกขึ้นประกาศอะไรบางอย่าง แต่เดรโกพบว่ามันยากเหลือเกินที่จะตั้งใจฟัง เพื่อนร่วมบ้านปีหนึ่งคนอื่นๆ ดูจะรวมตัวกันอยู่ใกล้กับนอตต์ รวมทั้งแครบและกอยล์ และเดรโกก็พบว่าตัวเองนั่งอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวท่ามกลางฝูงชน เดรโกจ้องมองไปยังจุดที่แฮร์รี่นั่งคุยอยู่กับวีสลีย์อย่างใจจดใจจ่ออยู่เป็นระยะ ก่อนจะก่นด่าความไม่ยุติธรรมของสถานการณ์ที่เขาเจออยู่ เขาเป็นคนที่เจอแฮร์รี่ก่อน! มันควรจะเป็นเดรโกต่างหากที่ได้นั่งตรงนั้น ไม่ใช่เจ้าทึ่มวีสลีย์! ที่แย่ก็คือ ไม่ว่าเดรโกจะพยายามทำตัวสุภาพกับเจ้านั่นมากแค่ไหน วีสลีย์ก็ยังคงไม่ชอบเดรโกอยู่วันยันค่ำ ใครจะไปรู้ว่าวีสลีย์พูดถึงครอบครัวของเดรโกให้แฮร์รี่ฟังอย่างไรบ้าง และเดรโกมั่นใจว่าวีสลีย์จะไม่มีวันยอมให้แฮร์รี่เป็นเพื่อนกับเดรโกอย่างแน่นอน และการที่อยู่คนละบ้านแบบนี้ก็ยิ่งทำให้เดรโกเสียเปรียบ วีสลีย์จะได้อยู่ในหอนอนเดียวกันกับแฮร์รี่ กินข้าวพร้อมกัน ไปเรียนด้วยกัน อยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่นเดียวกัน ในขณะที่สำหรับเดรโกแล้ว เพียงแค่ได้มีโอกาสพูดคุยกับแฮร์รี่ครู่หนึ่งเมื่อได้เจอกันตามระเบียงทางเดินก็เรียกได้ว่าโชคดีมากแล้ว เขาจะทำอย่างไรถึงจะสนิทกับแฮร์รี่ได้กันเล่า

ความคิดนั้นทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกผิดหวัง ไม่ใช่แค่เพียงเพราะเรื่องของจดหมาย แต่เป็นเพราะเดรโกพบว่าเขาชอบแฮร์รี่ด้วยความสัตย์จริง เดรโกไม่เคยรู้สึกอยากจะเป็นเพื่อนกับใครมาก่อน แต่เขาอยากที่จะเป็นเพื่อนกับแฮร์รี่จริงๆ และหลังจากได้ใช้เวลากับแฮร์รี่มาบ้างแล้ว เดรโกก็พบว่าบรรดาคนที่เขาเคยใช้เวลาด้วยเมื่อก่อนนั้นก็เป็นเหมือนกับแค่รางวัลปลอบใจดาษๆ ทั่วไปเท่านั้นเอง

เมื่องานเลี้ยงสิ้นสุดลง พรีเฟ็คก็พาพวกเขาลงไปยังหอนอนสลิธีรินซึ่งอยู่ในคุกใต้ดิน นอตต์พูดไม่หยุดด้วยความตื่นเต้นในขณะที่พวกเขาเริ่มทำความคุ้นเคยกับหอนอนใหม่ (ถึงแม้ว่าจะไม่มีใครคุยกับหมอนั่นเลยสักคนก็ตาม – เบลส ซาบินี่ ดูจะเป็นคนเงียบๆ ในขณะที่แครบกับกอยล์ก็กลับไปสู่โหมดการสื่อสารที่แสนจะคมคายของพวกนั้นตามปกติ ซึ่งก็คือการถามคำตอบคำ) เดรโกรู้สึกหงุดหงิดและเหงาเหลือเกินเมื่อเขาทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียง จ้องมองไปที่เพดานเหนือเตียงสี่เสาของตัวเอง

“ถ้านายจะร้องไห้คร่ำครวญเพราะไม่ได้ถูกคัดสรรเข้ากริฟฟินดอร์ล่ะก็นะมัลฟอย ได้โปรด ปิดผ้าม่านนั่นซะก่อน” นอตต์พูดพลางกลั้วหัวเราะ “ฉันไม่อยากเห็นภาพน่าสมเพชน่ะ”

เดรโกชูนิ้วกลางส่งให้นอตต์ ก่อนจะดึงผ้าม่านปิดด้วยโหยหาความเป็นส่วนตัว เขาได้ยินเสียงนอตต์หัวเราะ เดรโกหลับตาลง พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะไม่ทำให้คำพูดของเจ้าบ้านั่นเป็นจริงขึ้นมา


	3. บทที่ 2: การคบค้าสมาคมกับพวกทรยศต่อเลือด

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่ะ
> 
> ในที่สุดก็ได้กลับมาอัปเดทค่ะ ต้องขออภัยด้วยที่มาช้านะคะ เพราะนอกจากธุระส่วนตัวที่เข้ามาไม่หยุดแล้ว บทนี้ก็ค่อนข้างหินสำหรับเราพอสมควรค่ะ เพราะเราอ่านที่ตัวเองแปลแล้วยังรู้สึกแปร่งๆ อยู่น่ะค่ะ (ตอนนี้ก็ยังรู้สึกเหมือนกัน) ยังไงอ่านจบแล้วติชมกันเข้ามาได้นะคะ :)

หากจะพูดกันตามตรง สัปดาห์แรกของเดรโกที่ฮอกวอตส์นั้นเลวร้ายมากพอดู

อย่างแรก เดรโกแทบจะไม่มีโอกาสที่จะได้พูดกับแฮร์รี่เลย เขาได้เจอกับแฮร์รี่หนหนึ่งตอนช่วงเย็นของวันที่เริ่มเรียนวันแรก แต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มากไปกว่าพูดคุยกันแค่สองสามคำ แถมการที่มีวีสลีย์อยู่ด้วยก็ยิ่งแย่เข้าไปใหญ่ เพราะเขาคอยจับตาดูเดรโกราวกับว่าจู่ๆ เดรโกจะพุ่งเข้าทำร้ายแฮร์รี่อย่างไรอย่างนั้น ส่วนอีกหลายวันหลังจากนั้น เดรโกก็ได้แต่มองเห็นแฮร์รี่อยู่ไกลๆ โดยที่รอยยิ้มสดใสกับการโบกมือทักทายจากแฮร์รี่ก็แทบจะไม่ช่วยให้อารมณ์ขุ่นมัวของเดรโกจางหายไปเลยแม้แต่น้อย

นอกจากนั้น ธีโอดอร์ นอตต์ก็กระจายข่าวให้เพื่อนร่วมบ้านของเดรโกตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งไปจนถึงพวกที่โตกว่ารู้โดยทั่วกันว่า เดรโก มัลฟอย กำลังคบค้าสมาคมอยู่กับพวกทรยศต่อเลือด ซึ่งผลที่ตามมาก็คือ เดรโกถูกตัดออกจากวงสังคมของบ้านสลิธีรินอย่างสิ้นเชิง และยังทำให้มีสายตาไม่ชอบใจติดตามเขาไปทุกที่ แถมท้ายด้วยเสียงกระซิบอย่างดูถูกเหยียดหยามที่ถูกส่งต่อกันลับหลังเขาอีกต่างหาก

แต่นอตต์ไม่ได้หยุดอยู่แค่นั้น เห็นได้ชัดว่าการที่เดรโกถูกทำให้อับอายอย่างร้ายกาจนั้นยังไม่สาแก่ใจ นอตต์จึงพยายามมากเป็นพิเศษเพื่อทำให้มั่นใจว่าชีวิตของเดรโกจะยากขึ้นไปอีก และในวันที่สามของเดรโกที่ฮอกวอตส์ เดรโกตื่นขึ้นมาเพราะถูกน้ำเย็นจัดราวกับใส่น้ำแข็งมาทั้งถังสาดหน้า

“บางทีแบบนี้ เราอาจจะล้างโคลนที่วีสลีย์กับพอตเตอร์ป้ายใส่นายออกได้” นอตต์หัวเราะเยาะ “แต่ฉันก็คิดนะว่ามันอาจจะเสียเวลาเปล่า”

อีกวันหลังจากนั้น เดรโกกลับมาถึงหอนอนเพื่อพบว่าการบ้านที่เขาทำเสร็จเมื่อคืนก่อนถูกวางอยู่บนหมอน ทั้งหมดเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำหมึก ทำให้คืนนั้นเดรโกต้องตื่นอยู่เกือบค่อนคืนเพื่อทำใหม่ให้เสร็จทั้งหมด และใช้เวลาไม่กี่ชั่วโมงที่เหลือนอนหลับบนเตียงที่เปื้อนไปด้วยน้ำหมึกเช่นกัน

เช้าวันศุกร์ เดรโกมีเรียนปรุงยาเป็นครั้งแรก เขาตื่นมาพบว่าชุดคลุมนักเรียนทั้งหมดของเขาฉีกขาด สัญลักษณ์ของสลิธีรินถูกตัดออกทั้งหมด รวมถึงเนกไทสีเขียวสลับเงินของเขาก็ถูกตัดเป็นริ้วๆ

“ทีนี้นายก็จะได้ไปหาเสื้อคลุมกริฟฟินดอร์จริงๆ มาใส่เสียที แบบที่นายอยากจะทำนักหนานั่นไงล่ะ” นอตต์ว่าก่อนจะเดินออกไปจากหอนอน โดยมีแครบกับกอยล์เดินตามหลังไปด้วย

เดรโกจ้องมองเศษซากเสื้อผ้าของเขาอย่างเงียบๆ พยายามสั่งตัวเองไม่ให้ร้องไห้ออกมา เขาพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะประกอบมันขึ้นมาใหม่ก่อนจะเริ่มชั้นเรียนจนไม่ได้ไปกินข้าวเช้า แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเดรโกก็ยังไม่รู้จักคาถามากพอที่จะทำให้มันกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ ความพยายามทั้งหมดในเช้าวันนั้นจึงสูญเปล่า ในท้ายที่สุด เดรโกก็บังคับให้ตัวเองออกจากห้องนั่งเล่นรวมไปโดยมีเพียงแค่เสื้อเชิ๊ตและกางเกงให้สวม

ขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่ห้องเรียนปรุงยานั้นอยู่ในคุกใต้ดิน ซึ่งนั่นหมายความว่ามันไม่ได้อยู่ไกลจากห้องนั่งเล่นรวมของพวกเขามากนัก แต่มันก็ดันเป็นวิชาเดียวที่สลิธีรินจะต้องเรียนร่วมกับกริฟฟินดอร์ ซึ่งนั่นหมายความว่าแฮร์รี่ก็จะต้องอยู่ที่นั่นด้วย และแฮร์รี่คือคนสุดท้ายที่เดรโกอยากให้เห็นว่าเขาถูกทำให้ขายหน้าอย่างไรบ้าง แต่ทางเลือกอื่นที่เดรโกมีคือโดดเรียน ซึ่งไม่ใช่ทางที่ควรจะเลือกเลยแม้แต่น้อย ดังนั้นเดรโกจึงลากตัวเองไปยังคุกใต้ดินด้วยความรู้สึกหนักอึ้งบนบ่า และเมื่อเขาเดินไปถึงตรงที่เพื่อนร่วมชั้นกลุ่มใหญ่ของเขากำลังยืนรอกันอยู่ เดรโกก็รู้สึกพะอืดพะอมขึ้นมา

“เดรโก!” แฮร์รี่ร้องทักอย่างมีความสุข พลางโบกมือให้ ก่อนที่เขาจะกะพริบตาถี่ๆ มองดูเสื้อผ้าของเดรโกให้ถนัดตา “เสื้อคลุมนายไปไหนซะล่ะ ทำไมไม่ใส่มา”

เดรโกทำหน้ายู่ ก่อนจะไหวไหล่ด้วยความรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนใจ

“เธอจะทำให้บ้านของเธอถูกหักคะแนนนะ” เกรนเจอร์ เด็กหญิงผมฟูฟ่องคนนั้น บอกด้วยท่าทางเคร่งเครียดขณะที่เธอเดินมายืนข้างๆ แฮร์รี่

“โอ้ ไม่นะ” นอตต์ทำท่าทางเหมือนตกใจที่ดูก็รู้ว่าแกล้งทำมาจากอีกฟากหนึ่งของห้อง มีเสียงจุ๊ปากให้เงียบ แล้วเหล่านักเรียนที่กำลังพูดคุยอะไรไม่ได้ศัพท์ก็เงียบลง ต่างคนต่างมองดูเหตุการณ์ที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น “นายน่าจะให้เขายืมเสื้อคลุมของนายนะพอตเตอร์ ถึงยังไงเขาก็ไม่มีเกียรติของสลิธีรินหลงเหลืออยู่แล้วนี่ ทำไมนายไม่รับเขาไปอยู่ด้วยเสียเลยล่ะ นั่นจะได้ช่วยให้พวกเราไม่ต้องทนเห็นหน้าหมอนี่ทุกวันทุกคืนด้วย”

“หุบปากซะนอตต์!” เดรโกส่งเสียงขู่ หน้าเริ่มแดงและก่นด่าชะตาชีวิตของตัวเองอยู่ในใจ “นายมันน่าสมเพช!”

“คนที่คบค้าสมาคมกับพวกทรยศต่อเลือดอย่างนายยังจะกล้าพูดแบบนั้นอีกหรอ” นอตต์ว่า

“นายเพิ่งจะเรียกพวกเราว่าอะไรนะ” วีสลีย์ถามอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด ใบหน้าซับสีเลือดอย่างรวดเร็ว แฮร์รี่ยืนมองนอตต์อยู่เฉยๆ ด้วยสีหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความรังเกียจ แต่ก็เห็นได้ชัดว่าแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้เข้าใจในสิ่งที่นอตต์หมายความถึง

“อย่าไปสนเขาเลย” เดรโกว่า พร้อมกันกับที่ศาสตราจารย์สเนปเปิดประตูเข้ามาในห้องเรียน ดวงตาของเขาหรี่ลงทันทีที่เขาเห็นเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นที่นี่” เขาถาม สีหน้าไม่พอใจเป็นอย่างมาก “คุณมัลฟอย ทำไมถึงไม่แต่งตัวให้ถูกระเบียบ”

เดรโกขยับตัวเล็กน้อยเมื่อถูกจ้องโดยอาจารย์ประจำบ้าน ตามองต่ำไปที่พื้นด้วยความอับอาย

“ผมทำมันเปื้อนน่ะครับ” เดรโกโกหก ในขณะที่นอตต์หัวเราะเยาะอยู่ด้านหลัง

“เปื้อนหมดทุกตัวเลยหรือ” คนเป็นอาจารย์ถามอีก ดวงตาหรี่ลงมากกว่าเดิม “เนกไทด์ของเธอก็ด้วยหรือไง”

เดรโกไหวไหล่ ไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องตอบคำถามนั้นอย่างไร เขารู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาของแฮร์รี่ที่มองมา เงียบกันไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่สเนปจะพูดออกมาว่า “หนึ่งแต้มจากสลิธีริน เธอควรจะจัดการเรื่องนี้ให้เรียบร้อยนะคุณมัลฟอย ก่อนที่ฉันจำเป็นจะต้องหักคะแนนเพิ่ม”

“ครับ ศาสตราจารย์” เดรโกพยักหน้ารับอย่างทุกข์ใจ ก่อนจะเดินตามเพื่อนร่วมชั้นของเขาเข้าไปในห้องเรียน

เดรโกว่าจะมองหาโต๊ะที่ยังว่างอยู่เพื่อนั่งคนเดียวอย่างที่ถูกบีบให้ทำเป็นประจำในวิชาที่ผ่านๆ มา แต่ก่อนที่เดรโกจะนั่งลง ก็มีคนจับข้อศอกเขาไว้ ก่อนจะลากเขาไปยังเก้าอี้ที่ว่างอยู่ เดรโกเงยหน้าขึ้นเพื่อพบว่าเป็นแฮร์รี่นั่นเอง

“นายนั่งกับฉันนะ” แฮร์รี่พูดอย่างหนักแน่น ก่อนจะหยุดและส่งสายตาเป็นเชิงขอโทษข้ามไหล่ไปหาวีสลีย์ เด็กผมแดงแค่ยักไหล่ทีหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเดินไปนั่งข้างๆ เนวิลล์ ลองบอตท่อมที่โต๊ะที่อยู่ด้านหลังพวกเขาด้วยท่าทีจำยอม

“นอตต์ทำอะไรกับเสื้อคลุมของนาย” แฮร์รี่กระซิบถาม ดวงตาสีเขียวมรกตยังคงดูตื่นตกใจขณะที่มองมายังเดรโกผ่านกรอบแว่นเชยๆ

“ไว้ทีหลัง” เดรโกพึมพำ ง่วนอยู่กับการเอาหนังสือเรียน ม้วนกระดาษและปากกาขนนกออกมา ซึ่งแฮร์รี่ก็ทำตาม

ศาสตราจารย์สเนปเริ่มขานชื่อ และเมื่อมาถึงชื่อของแฮร์รี่ เขาหยุดชั่วครู่หนึ่ง ริมฝีปากของเขายกขึ้นอย่างไม่เป็นมิตร

“อ้า ใช่แล้ว” เขาเอ่ยอย่างนุ่มนวล “แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ คน ดัง คนใหม่ – ของเรา”

เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักของนอตต์ลอยข้ามห้องมา และนักเรียนบ้านสลิธีรินส่วนใหญ่ก็ร่วมวงกับเขาด้วย เดรโกนิ่วหน้าจนกระทั่งเมื่ออาจารย์ของพวกเขาเงยหน้าขึ้น ทั้งห้องจึงตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้ง

“เธอมาที่นี่เพื่อมาเรียนศาสตร์ละเอียดอ่อนลึกซึ้งและศิลปะแท้ๆ ของการปรุงยา” สเนปเริ่มพูด “เพราะว่าที่นี่แทบจะไม่มีการโบกไม้กายสิทธิ์ พวกเธอหลายคนเลยอาจจะไม่ค่อยเชื่อว่าการปรุงยานี่เป็นเวทมนตร์ด้วย ฉันไม่คาดหวังว่าพวกเธอจะเข้าใจลึกซึ้งถึงหม้อยาที่เดือดปุดๆ อย่างสุขุม ส่งควันเรืองรองออกมา พลังที่ละเอียดอ่อนของของเหลวที่คืบคลานไปตามเส้นเลือดของมนุษย์ สะกดจิตใจ ควบคุมความรู้สึกรับรู้... ฉันสามารถสอนให้เธอรู้จักบรรจุความโด่งดังลงในขวด ต้มกลั่นความรุ่งโรจน์ – และแม้กระทั่งสกัดความตายได้ ถ้าพวกเธอไม่ใช่พวกสมองนิ่มอย่างที่ฉันเคยเจอมา”

ความตื่นเต้นแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วทั้งตัวของเดรโกเมื่อได้ฟัง ปรุงยาเป็นหนึ่งในวิชาที่เขารอคอยที่จะได้เรียนมากที่สุด – ไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะเขานึกชอบความคิดที่ว่าเขาจะสามารถสร้างอะไรด้วยตัวเองได้ แต่ยังเป็นเพราะพ่อของเขาชื่นชมสเนปไว้มาก แต่ว่า เดรโกคิด ในเมื่อตอนนี้ การประเมินเรื่องต่างๆ ของพ่อนั้นอาจจะไม่น่าเชื่อถือมากเท่าเดิม นั่นก็แปลว่าเดรโกจะต้องระวังให้มาก

“พอตเตอร์” สเนปเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย เดรโกกะพริบตา ก่อนจะหันไปมองแฮร์รี่ที่ดูงุนงงพอๆ กันข้างตัวเขา “ฉันจะได้อะไรถ้าฉันเอาผงจากรากของต้นอัสโฟเดลผสมเข้ากับน้ำกระสายที่ได้มาจากต้นเวิร์มวู้ด”

แฮร์รี่อ้าปากค้าง มองมายังเดรโกเพื่อขอความช่วยเหลือ เดรโกไหวไหล่ตอบ เนื่องจากเขาเองก็ไม่รู้อะไรเลยเช่นกัน แต่ที่โต๊ะด้านหน้า เกรนเจอร์ยกมือขึ้นสูงในอากาศด้วยความตื่นเต้น

“ผมไม่ทราบครับ” แฮร์รี่ตอบ

“จุ๊ๆ” สเนปยิ้มเยาะ เดรโกขมวดคิ้วแน่นเป็นปม“เห็นได้ชัดว่าชื่อเสียงไม่ใช่ทุกอย่าง” เขาพูดต่อโดยไม่สนใจเกรนเจอร์เลยแม้แต่น้อย “ลองอีกหนซิ พอตเตอร์ ถ้าฉันสั่งให้เอาบิซัวร์มา เธอจะไปหาได้จากที่ไหน”

เกรนเจอร์ชูมือขึ้นสูงที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้โดยไม่ลุกจากเก้าอี้ ดูต้องการให้สเนปเรียกเธอตอบเหลือเกิน เดรโกจ้องมองไปที่สเนปด้วยความรู้สึกที่ผสมปนเปกันระหว่างความสับสนและความไม่ชอบจนน่าขนลุก นอตต์ แครบและกอยล์หัวเราะเสียจนหายใจหอบ ในขณะที่แฮร์รี่หน้าแดงกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย

“ผมไม่ทราบครับ” เขาตอบอีกครั้ง

“คิดว่าเธอคงไม่ได้เปิดหนังสือก่อนมาเรียนเลยใช่ไหม พอตเตอร์” สเนปพูดด้วยท่าทีดูถูก ดวงตาของเดรโกเบิกโพลงอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ สเนปมีปัญหาอะไรกันแน่ เขาจะคาดหวังให้นักเรียนทุกคนจำทุกอย่างจากหนังสือเรียนได้ตั้งแต่ก่อนจะเริ่มเรียนได้ยังไงกัน! (ถึงเกรนเจอร์จะดูเหมือนว่าทำได้ก็เถอะนะ) และถึงแม้ว่าสเนปจะมีความคาดหวังที่ไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้นั่นจริงๆ ทำไมแฮร์รี่ถึงได้โดนอยู่คนเดียวกันล่ะ

“พอตเตอร์ มองส์ฮู้ดกับวูฟส์เบน ต่างกันอย่างไร” สเนปถามต่อ เดรโกหรี่ตามองอาจารย์ของเขา เริ่มรู้สึกโกรธที่เพื่อนคนเดียวที่เขามีถูกโจมตีแบบนั้น

ตอนนี้เกรนเจอร์ลุกขึ้นยืนเพื่อดึงความสนใจของสเนป แต่ดวงตาสีเข้มของอาจารย์ก็ยังจับจ้องที่แฮร์รี่ด้วยแววตามุ่งร้าย

“ผมไม่ทราบครับ” แฮร์รี่พูดเบาๆ แต่สีหน้าของเขาดูดื้อดึง “แต่ผมคิดว่าเฮอร์ไมโอนี่รู้ ทำไมอาจารย์ไม่ลองถามเธอบ้างล่ะครับ”

พวกกริฟฟินดอร์ส่งเสียงหัวเราะ และเดรโกเองก็ต้องกลั้นยิ้ม ใจหนึ่งของเดรโก ในฐานะที่เป็นเพื่อนของแฮร์รี่และโกรธมากที่อาจารย์กลั่นแกล้งแฮร์รี่แบบนี้ กำลังส่งเสียงเชียร์ให้กับท่าทางโอหังที่แฮร์รี่เพิ่งแสดงออก แต่อีกใจหนึ่ง ในฐานะที่เขาเป็นพวกสลิธีริน เดรโกรู้ดีว่าแฮร์รี่เพิ่งพูดสิ่งที่ไม่สมควรจะพูดออกไป และสีหน้าของสเนปก็เป็นเครื่องยืนยันสิ่งที่เขาคิดได้เป็นอย่างดี

“นั่งลง!” เขาพูดเสียงเขียวใส่เกรนเจอร์ ก่อนจะหันมาพูดกับแฮร์รี่ต่อ “จะบอกให้รู้ไว้นะ พอตเตอร์ อัสโฟเดลกับเวิร์มวู้ดผสมกันแล้วจะได้ยานอนหลับที่แรงมากที่รู้จักกันในชื่อของน้ำยาตายทั้งเป็น ส่วนบิซัวร์คือหินที่เอามาจากกระเพาะของแพะ และป้องกันเธอจากยาพิษต่างๆ ส่วนมองส์ฮู้ดกับวูฟส์เบนก็คือพืชชนิดเดียวกันนั่นเอง ซึ่งมีอีกชื่อว่า อะโคไนต์ เอ้า” เขาถาม มองไปยังทุกคนในห้อง “ทำไมพวกเธอทุกคนไม่จดกันล่ะ”

ทุกคนหยิบปากกาขนนกขึ้นมาปฏิบัติตามโดยทันที แต่เดรโกยังคงจ้องมองไปยังสเนปด้วยความไม่พอใจ พยายามที่จะหาคำตอบว่ามีอะไรในนามของเมอร์ลินอีกหรือเปล่าที่เขายังไม่รู้

“หักหนึ่งคะแนนจากบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ เนื่องจากการทำตัวไม่ดีของเธอ พอตเตอร์” สเนปเสริมด้วยท่าทีไม่พอใจ แฮร์รี่หน้าแดง และดวงตาของเดรโกหรี่ลงยิ่งกว่าเดิม จนกระทั่งดวงตาสีเข้มของสเนปจ้องมาที่เขา “เธอมีอะไรจะพูดหรือเปล่า คุณมัลฟอย” เขาถาม เลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูง

เดรโกจ้องมองอาจารย์ของเขาต่อไปครู่หนึ่ง คำตอบที่เจ็บแสบกว่าคำตอบของแฮร์รี่นับร้อยนับพันลอยเข้ามาให้หัว แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว เดรโกก็ส่ายหน้า

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมเธอไม่จดสิ่งที่ฉันพูด” สเนปถาม และโดยไม่ต้องรอให้พูดซ้ำ เดรโกหยิบปากกาขนนกของเขาขึ้นมาและเริ่มลงมือเขียน และต่อให้เขาลงน้ำหนักบนแผ่นกระดาษรุนแรงไปสักหน่อย ก็คงไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็นนอกจากแฮร์รี่

บทเรียนดำเนินต่อไปและเดรโกจับคู่กับแฮร์รี่เพื่อปรุงน้ำยาตัวแรกด้วยกัน สเนปยังคงวิจารณ์นักเรียนกริฟฟินดอร์คนอื่นๆ ด้วย แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะไม่ชอบแฮร์รี่มากเป็นพิเศษ นั่นทำให้เดรโกโมโหจนยากจะควบคุม เดรโกไม่ได้สนใจเท่าไหร่นักว่าสเนปจะเสียงเขียวใส่ลองบอตท่อมหรือไม่ - เพราะลองบอตท่อมเองก็ดูจะก่ออุบัติเหตุแปลกๆ ที่ถ้าจะว่ากันตามตรงแล้วก็ออกจะเป็นอันตรายกับผู้คนรอบๆ อยู่เสมอ แต่เมื่อสเนปโทษแฮร์รี่ว่าเป็นความผิดของแฮร์รี่ที่ไม่ยอมเตือนเจ้างี่เง่านั่น เดรโกก็นึกอยากจะโยนหม้อยาที่ยังปรุงไม่เสร็จของพวกเขาใส่หน้าสเนปขึ้นมา แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น เดรโกก็รวบข้อมือของแฮร์รี่ไว้เมื่อเขาเปิดปากจะเถียง บีบที่ข้อมือเขาแรงๆ เป็นการบอกให้อีกฝ่ายเงียบซะ

“อย่าคิดมากน่า” วีสลีย์บอกแฮร์รี่หลังจากหมดชั่วโมงและพวกเขาถูกปล่อยตัวออกมาจากคุกใต้ดิน “สเนปน่ะหักแต้มจากเฟร็ดกับจอร์จเรื่อยแหละ ฉันได้ยินมาว่าเขาเกลียดพวกนักเรียน ยกเว้นพวกสลิธีริน”

“ถึงจะอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ!” เดรโกพูดอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด รู้สึกโล่งที่ได้ระบายความโกรธที่เดือดพล่านในตัวเขามาตลอดทั้งคาบออกมา “พูดจู่โจมใส่แฮร์รี่แบบนี้มันไม่ยุติธรรมเอาซะเลย ในนามของเมอร์ลิน แฮร์รี่ไปทำอะไรให้เขาหรือไงเขาถึงทำแบบนี้กับแฮร์รี่น่ะ!”

“ฉันก็ไม่รู้” แฮร์รี่พึมพำด้วยสีหน้าทุกข์ใจ “ดูเหมือนว่าเขาจะเกลียดฉัน”

“ฉันแน่ใจนะว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องอะไรส่วนตัวหรอก” วีสลีย์ยักไหล่ แต่เขาไม่สามารถโน้มน้าวทั้งแฮร์รี่และเดรโกให้เชื่อได้ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นวีสลีย์ก็ยังพูดต่อราวกับว่าได้คุยเรื่องนี้กันจบแล้ว “แฮร์รี่ ฉันไปหาแฮกริดกับนายด้วยได้ไหม”

“ไปหาแฮกริดงั้นหรอ” เดรโกถาม

“อืม เขามาชวนฉันไปหาเมื่อเช้านี้น่ะ” แฮร์รี่อธิบาย “นายอยากไปด้วยกันไหมล่ะ”

“เอาสิ” เดรโกยิ้ม รู้สึกมีความสุขขึ้นมาหน่อยเมื่อถูกชวนเข้าร่วมกลุ่ม ใช่ว่าใจของเดรโกจะอยากไปเยี่ยมผู้รักษาแผ่นดินร่างใหญ่ที่พ่อเคยพูดถึงไว้ว่าเป็นพวก ‘ป่าเถื่อน’ - แต่ก็นั่นแหละ พ่อเองก็ชื่นชมสเนปเหมือนกัน – แต่ในความเห็นของเดรโก การใช้เวลากับแฮร์รี่มักจะเป็นช่วงที่ดีเสมอ โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งถ้าเปรียบเทียบกับการที่ต้องขังตัวเองอยู่ในหอนอน พยายามหลบให้พ้นทางของพวกนอตต์

พวกเขาจึงเดินออกไปด้านนอกตัวปราสาท ข้ามพื้นที่ของโรงเรียนลงไปยังกระท่อมเล็กๆ ที่รูเบอัส แฮกริดอยู่ ไม่ไกลนักจากป่าต้องห้าม แฮกริดทักทายพวกเขาอย่างร่าเริง ถึงแม้ว่าจะกำลังประสบปัญหากับการควบคุมหมาล่าเนื้อของเขาเองที่ดูจะกระตือรือร้นเหลือเกินที่จะกระโดดใส่พวกเดรโก ด้านในกระท่อมของแฮกริดนั้นค่อนข้างเล็กและแทบจะไม่มีที่ให้นั่ง ดังนั้นเดรโกจึงพยายามอยู่ใกล้กับแฮร์รี่ไว้และทำตัวให้เล็กที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ก่อนจะมองอย่างตื่นๆ ไปที่วีสลีย์ผู้ซึ่งกำลังถูกสุนัขของแฮกริดเลียหน้าอยู่ เสียงของแม่ดังก้องในหัวของเดรโก ห้ามไม่ให้เขาแตะต้องอะไรทั้งนั้น แต่เมื่อแฮกริดชวนพวกเขาดื่มชา มันก็คงจะหยาบคายเกินไปเสียหน่อยถ้าจะตอบปฏิเสธ

“แฮกริด นี่รอนฮะ” แฮร์รี่แนะนำวีสลีย์ พยักเพยิดไปตรงจุดที่เด็กชายผมแดงเกือบจะโผล่ออกมาไม่พ้นจากตัวเจ้าเขี้ยว “และนี่ก็เดรโกฮะ” เดรโกรีบสวมรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าก่อนจะผงกหัวให้แฮกริดเพื่อทักทาย

“วีสลีย์อีกคนล่ะซี” แฮกริดถาม พลางส่งจานใส่เค้กหน้าตาไม่น่าไว้ใจให้พวกเขา “ฉันใช้เวลาครึ่งชีวิตไล่พี่ชายฝาแฝดของเธอออกจากป่า” วีสลีย์ยิ้มอายๆ ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีเข้มของแฮกริดจะหยุดลงที่เดรโก “และเธอก็คงจะเป็นลูกบ้านมัลฟอยล่ะสิใช่ไหม” เขาถาม ขมวดคิ้วมุ่น

“ครับ” เดรโกตอบ ขยับตัวอย่างไม่สบายใจอยู่ข้างๆแฮร์รี่ มือของเขายึดถ้วยน้ำชาเอาไว้ด้วยความกังวล

แฮกริดเพียงแต่ส่งเสียงในลำคอ แต่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อเกี่ยวกับพ่อแม่ของเดรโกอีก

“ไหน บอกมาซิ สัปดาห์แรกของพวกเธอเป็นไงมั่ง ฉันอยากฟังทุกเรื่องเลย!”

ระหว่างที่แฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์เริ่มต้นเล่าเรื่องของพวกเขา สุนัขของแฮกริดก็วางหัวของมันลงบนตักของแฮร์รี่ ขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่จุดที่มันวางไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้กับเดรโก ซึ่งเดรโกคิดว่าบางทีอาจจะเพราะเจ้าเขี้ยวอาจจะสัมผัสได้ถึงความตึงเครียดของเขาเอง และหลังจากลองจิ้มดูสักสองสามที เดรโกก็ตัดสินใจว่าเขาไม่กล้ากินเค้กหินที่แฮกริดส่งมาให้ก่อนหน้านี้

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเดรโกก็เริ่มรู้สึกชอบชายร่างยักษ์ขึ้นมาอีกหน่อย เมื่อแฮกริดเริ่มบ่นว่าฟิลช์ ภารโรงผู้ร้ายกาจที่มีหน้าที่ดูแลปราสาทกับแมวของเขา จากนั้นเดรโกจึงค่อยๆ เข้าร่วมวงสนทนา ใส่ความเห็นเรื่องนั้นนิด เรื่องนี้หน่อย และไม่ต่างจากรอน แฮกริดบอกให้แฮร์รีมั่นใจได้ว่าสเนปไม่ได้มีความโกรธแค้นส่วนตัวอะไรกับแฮร์รี่ แต่เดรโกคิดว่าแฮกริดเองดูจะมีท่าทีลับๆ ล่อๆ อยู่นิดหน่อย ตอนที่แฮร์รี่ยืนยันว่าอาจารย์วิชาปรุงยาดูเหมือนจะเกลียดเขาเลยทีเดียว ก่อนที่แฮกริดจะรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องไปคุยเกี่ยวกับพี่ชายของวีสลีย์แทน แฮร์รี่สบตากับเดรโก เขารู้ทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายก็สังเกตเห็นอาการของแฮกริดเช่นเดียวกัน

“ว่าแต่ว่า”แฮร์รี่พูดขึ้นด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบาในขณะที่แฮกริดกับวีสลีย์ยังคงคุยกันอยู่ “นายจะบอกฉันได้หรือยังว่านอตต์ทำอะไรกับเสื้อคลุมของนาย”

เดรโกถอนหายใจ เบือนหน้าไปที่โต๊ะ สายตาของเดรโกพบกับบทความที่ถูกตัดจากหนังสือพิมพ์บนโต๊ะของแฮกริด เดรโกหยิบมันขึ้นมาด้วยความที่อยากหาอะไรมาเบนความสนใจแฮร์รี่จากคำถามที่เขาอยากรู้

“ข่าวล่าสุดเรื่องการบุกปล้นกริงกอตส์” เขาอ่านออกมาเสียงดังพลางขมวดคิ้ว “ใครที่ไหนกันที่โง่พอจะบุกปล้นกริงกอตส์น่ะ”

“ช่างเรื่องนั้นก่อนเถอะ!” แฮร์รี่พึมพำอย่างฉุนเฉียว แต่เมื่อเดรโดกวาดตาอ่านบทความและบอกเขาว่าการบุกปล้นนั้นเกิดขึ้นในวันเดียวกันกับที่พวกเขาพบกันครั้งแรกที่ร้านมาดามมัลกิ้น แฮร์รี่ก็ชะงักนิ่ง

“ขอดูหน่อย” แฮร์รี่บอก คว้าเอาบทความที่ถูกตัดไปไว้ในมือและอ่านมันด้วยตัวเอง ในที่สุด เขาก็พูดด้วยเสียงอันดังว่า “แฮกริดธนาคารกริงกอตส์ถูกปล้นตอนวันเกิดผมเลย! อาจจะเกิดขึ้นตอนที่เราอยู่ที่ธนาคารก็ได้นะ”

แฮกริดตัวแข็งทื่อ ก่อนจะคำรามในคอแบบแบ่งรับแบ่งสู้ ดูเหมือนจะกังวลมากยิ่งกว่าตอนแรก “เค้กเพิ่มไหม” เขาถาม

“ตอนเราไปที่กริงกอตส์วันนั้นแฮกริดเอาของออกมาจากห้องนิรภัยห้องนึง” แฮร์รี่บอกเดรโกกับวีสลีย์ระหว่างทางที่พวกเขาเดินกลับมายังตัวปราสาท “เขาบอกว่ามันเป็นธุระของฮอกวอตส์และเขาบอกฉันไม่ได้ว่ามันคืออะไร แต่ถ้าเกิดว่านั่นคอสิ่งที่หัวขโมยตามหาอยู่ล่ะ”

ดวงตาของวีสลีย์เบิกโพลง “เมอร์ลิน” เขาว่า “นายคิดว่ามันคืออะไรล่ะ หน้าตามันเป็นยังไง”

“เล็ก” แฮร์รี่ไหวไหล่ คิ้วเลิกขึ้นสูง “ถูกห่อไว้ในผ้าอะไรสักอย่าง ฉันไม่ได้มองให้ดีน่ะ”

“อืม” เดรโกพูด “ไม่ว่ามันจะคืออะไรก็ตาม ฉันมั่นใจว่ามันถูกเก็บรักษาไว้อย่างปลอดภัยแล้วแหละ ที่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง”

แฮร์รี่ทำหน้าครุ่นคิด แต่แล้วเขาก็เงยหน้าขึ้น ดวงตาหรี่ลงเล็กน้อย

“นายยังไม่ได้บอกฉันเลยว่าตกลงแล้วนอตต์ทำอะไรกับเสื้อคลุมนาย” แฮร์รี่ว่า

เดรโกถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะกลอกตา “ยังไงนายก็จะพูดถึงเรื่องนี้ให้ได้ใช่ไหมเนี่ย”

“ใช่” แฮร์รี่พูดเรียบๆ น้ำเสียงบ่งบอกว่าต้องการบทสรุปของเรื่องนี้เต็มที เดรโกห่อไหล่เป็นเชิงยอมแพ้

“เขาฉีกมันเป็นชิ้นๆ” เดรโกพึมพำ “เอาตราสลิธีรินออกแล้วก็อะไรประมาณนั้น”

“อะไรนะ!” แฮร์รี่ร้องออกมา คว้าข้อมือของเดรโกไปจับไว้อย่างรวดเร็ว “แล้วทำไมเมื่อเช้านายถึงไม่ยอมบอกสเนปล่ะ!”

“เพราะว่ามันรังแต่จะทำให้อะไรๆ แย่ลงน่ะสิ” เดรโกอธิบาย “คราวหน้าพวกเขาอาจจะโยนหีบของฉันให้ปลาหมึกยักษ์กินหรือไม่ก็ - ”

“แต่นายจะปล่อยให้พวกนั้นลอยนวลไปเฉยๆ ไม่ได้นะ!” แฮร์รี่ไม่เห็นด้วย

“นายไม่รู้นี่ว่ามันเป็นยังไงข้างล่างนั่น ในหอนอนสลิธีรินน่ะแฮร์รี่!” เดรโกคร่ำครวญ “ทุกคนเกลียดฉันมากพออยู่แล้ว และถ้าฉันเริ่มสู้ พวกนั้นทั้งหมดก็จะหันมาต่อต้านฉัน ไม่ใช่แค่นอตต์! มันก็แค่ดีกว่าถ้าฉันไม่ทำตัวเด่นแล้วก็ไม่ทำให้ใครสนใจ!”

“แล้วทำไมพวกเขาต้องเกลียดนายด้วย” แฮร์รี่ถามอย่างงุนงง

เดรโกก้มหน้ามองรองเท้า ไม่สามารถจะตอบคำถามได้ แต่วีสลีย์พูดขึ้น

“ฉันได้ยินที่นอตต์พูด” วีสลีย์คำรามอย่างขมขื่น “เป็นเพราะเขาคบค้าสมาคมกับ พวกทรยศต่อเลือด อย่างเช่นครอบครัวของฉัน หรือ ถ้าให้ฉันเดานะ ครอบครัวของนายก็ด้วยน่ะสิ แฮร์รี่”

“ฉันไม่ได้เรียกพวกนายว่าอย่างนั้นนะ!” เดรโกเถียงอย่างเผ็ดร้อน

“แต่พ่อนายเรียกพวกเราแบบนั้นนี่” วีสลีย์เถียงกลับ “พ่อฉันพูดถึงเขาที่บ้าน นายรู้ไหม และพูดถึงเรื่องที่พ่อของนายน่ะคิดว่าครอบครัวของเราไม่มีค่าแม้แต่คนุตส์เดียวเพราะพวกเราไม่ได้มีเงินมาก และเพราะพวกเราไม่ได้คิดว่าพวกมักเกิ้ลเป็นพวกชั้นต่ำ”

“พ่อฉันคิดผิด!” เดรโกว่าอย่าดื้อดึง ส่วนหนึ่งในใจของเขาเกือบจะไม่เชื่อว่าเขากำลังพูดถึงพ่อแม่ของเขาอย่างไร้ความเคารพ แต่เขากดความรู้สึกนั้นเอาไว้จนมันหายไป “ฉันคิดต่างจากเขา! เห็นกันอยู่ชัดๆ!” เดรโกพึมพำ “ไม่อย่างนั้นฉันคงไม่กลายเป็นตัวตลกในสายตาของนักเรียนสลิธีรินทุกคนในโรงเรียนนี้หรอก”

วีสลีย์มองดูเขาด้วยแววตาระแวง ราวกับว่าจู่ๆ เดรโกจะเริ่มว่าร้ายเขาหรือครอบครัวของเขาในแบบที่เขาคิดว่าเดรโกจะทำ ในวินาทีใดวินาทีหนึ่ง

“ฉันเชื่อเดรโก” แฮร์รี่บอก ดึงความสนใจของทั้งสองไปที่เขา “ป้ากับลุงของฉันก็ร้ายกาจมาก” แฮร์รี่ยักไหล่ “และฉันก็ไม่คิดว่าฉันมีอะไรที่เหมือนพวกเขาสักอย่าง เพราะงั้นทำไมเดรโกถึงต้องเป็นเหมือนพ่อของเขาด้วยล่ะ” แฮร์รี่หันมาหาเดรโก และส่งยิ้มให้ “ฉันไม่สนหรอกนะถ้าพ่อของนายจะทำตัวน่ารังเกียจ หรือว่า --” แฮร์รี่กลืนน้ำลาย หลิ่วตาไปที่วีสลีย์ก่อนจะสบตากับเดรโกอีกครั้ง ความมุ่งมั่นฉายชัดอยู่ในดวงตาสีเขียวมรกต “ – หรือว่าเขาจะเคยเป็นพวกเดียวกันกับโวลเดอมอร์ ฉันรู้ว่านายต่างออกไป และนายเป็นเพื่อนของฉัน”

เดรโกลืมหายใจ ลำคอของเขาตีบตันจากคลื่นอารมณ์ แต่สิ่งที่เดรโกลงเอยพูดออกมาในท้ายที่สุดก็ดูจะมีเหตุผลที่จะพูดออกมาอยู่พอสมควร “นายพูดชื่อเขา”

“เขามักจะทำงั้นล่ะ” วีสลีย์ยู่หน้า

ความเงียบชวนอึดอัดเกิดขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขา ก่อนที่เดรโกจะกระซิบขึ้นมาในที่สุด “ขอบคุณนะแฮร์รี่”

“ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องขอบคุณฉันสักหน่อย” แฮร์รี่พูดอย่างขุ่นเคือง เขาดูไม่สบายใจนัก “แค่ ถ้านอตต์ทำอะไรนายอีก บอกฉันนะ รู้ไว้ว่านายไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียว”

เดรโกยิ้มออก และเป็นครั้งแรกในช่วงเวลานานแสนนานทีเดียวที่เขาได้รับรอยยิ้มตอบกลับมา และนั่นทำให้เขาเกิดรู้สึกอยากขอบคุณเดรโกจากอนาคตสำหรับจดหมายของเขาจากใจจริง

ปัญหาเรื่องเสื้อคลุมของเดรโกที่ขาดนั้นแก้ไขตัวเองได้อย่างน่าประหลาดใจ เพราะเมื่อเดรโกกลับมาถึงหอนอนคืนนั้น เสื้อคลุมของเขาก็ถูกพับวางเรียงไว้บนเตียง ถูกซ่อมแซมและซักรีดมาแล้วเรียบร้อย ตอนนั้นเองที่เดรโกเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าที่ฮอกวอตส์มีเอลฟ์ประจำบ้านที่ทำงานอยู่เบื้องหลังด้วย

ปัญหาเรื่องของนอตต์ไม่ได้แก้ง่ายแบบนั้น แต่ในตอนนี้ที่เขามีแฮร์รี่เป็นเพื่อน เดรโกไม่ได้สนใจมันมากนัก เขาใช้เวลาอยู่นอกหอนอนสลิธีรินมากขึ้น อยู่กับแฮร์รี่และวีสลีย์ที่ดูจะยังไม่แน่ใจในตัวเดรโกนักในห้องโถงใหญ่หลังเวลาอาหารเย็นเพื่อเล่นไพ่ระเบิด หรือหมากรุกพ่อมด หรือไม่ก็ไปทำการบ้านด้วยกันที่ห้องสมุด และทุกครั้งเมื่อเดรโกกลับมาที่สลิธีริน เขาจะตรงดิ่งไปที่เตียงของเขาและรูดม่านปิด อ่านหนังสือหรือทบทวนบทเรียนในนั้น และเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่นอตต์พยายามจะกลั่นแกล้งเขา เดรโกจะเชิดหน้าขึ้นและส่งคำสบประมาทที่คิดมาแล้วเป็นอย่างดีกลับคืนไป ความมั่นใจที่เดรโกเพิ่งค้นพบนี้ ดูจะทำให้คนอื่นๆ โมโหมากทีเดียว แต่เดรโกคิดไว้แล้วว่าเขาจะไม่ยอมถูกข่มขู่ เขาจะไม่ยอมเป็นเรื่องตลกให้คนในบ้านของเขาได้หัวเราะอีกต่อไป

“นายเห็นประกาศหรือยัง” เดรโกถามอย่างร่าเริง ยื่นขนมบางส่วนที่แม่ของเขาเพิ่งส่งมาให้เมื่อเช้าไปให้แฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์ที่นั่งแผ่อยู่บนพื้นหญ้า วิตกกังวลเรื่องการบ้านวิชาคาถาและมีความสุขกับแสงแดดของเดือนกันยายนไปพร้อมกัน “ชั้นเรียนฝึกบินจะเริ่มวันพฤหัสนี้ และสลิธีรินกับกริฟฟินดอร์ก็อยู่กลุ่มเดียวกันด้วย”

วีสลีย์ส่งเสียงคำราม เห็นได้ชัดว่าไม่ได้ชอบใจนักกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน แต่แฮร์รี่ยิ้มให้เดรโกผู้ซึ่งคิดเอาเองว่านั่นคือคำเชื้อเชิญให้เขาพล่ามต่อไปได้

“ฉันรอวันที่เราจะได้รับอนุญาตให้กลับขึ้นไปบนฟ้าได้แทบไม่ไหวแล้ว!” เขายิ้มร่า พลิกตัวนอนหงาย ใช้หนังสือหนุนต่างหมอนและมองขึ้นไปบนฟ้า “น่าเสียดายที่ฉันไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เอาไม้กวาดของฉันมาด้วย! เชื่อเถอะว่าไม้กวาดของโรงเรียนน่ะจะต้องห่วยมากแน่ๆ”

“ฉันนึกว่านายเหาะเอาไม้กวาดตัวเองไปชนกับกังหันบินได้ของพวกมักเกิ้ลไปแล้วซะอีก”

“เฮลิคอปเตอร์” แฮร์รี่แก้ให้ แววขบขันฉายชัดอยู่ในดวงตาขณะที่เขาพลิกหน้าหนังสือในมือ

เดรโกพยายามควบคุมไม่ให้ตัวเองหน้าแดง ก่อนหน้านี้เขาอาจจะเล่าเว่อร์ไปสักหน่อยเกี่ยวกับการผจญภัยบนไม้กวาดของเขา แต่ตอนนั้นแฮร์รี่ดูกระตือรือร้นอย่างมากที่จะฟังและเดรโกก็ห้ามตัวเองไว้ไม่อยู่ แถมตอนนั้นวีสลีย์ยังเล่าเรื่องที่ครั้งหนึ่งเขาเคยเกือบประสานงากับเครื่องร่อนทีหนึ่งตอนที่เขาออกไปบินโดยใช้ไม้กวาดของพี่ชายอีกต่างหาก เดรโกก็แค่ต้องหาเรื่องเล่าที่เหนือกว่า ก็เท่านั้น

“ฉันได้อันใหม่มาหลังจากนั้น” เดรโกโกหกในทันที ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้วีสลีย์กลอกตาไปมา “ฉันคงจะต้องใช้ช่วงปิดเทอมของพวกเราไปกับการซ้อมเพื่อการคัดเลือกเข้าทีมบ้านปีหน้า” เดรโกรีบปิดปากจนสนิท ทันทีที่เขาสังเกตเห็นสีหน้าของแฮร์รี่ที่หมองลงไปเมื่อพวกเขาพูดถึงกีฬาพ่อมดที่แฮร์รี่ไม่เข้าใจ ทั้งเดรโกและวีสลีย์ใช้เวลามากพอดูในการอธิบายและแนะนำให้แฮร์รี่รู้จักกับกฎกติกาและทีมต่างๆ แต่เดรโกพอจะบอกได้ว่า ถึงแม้แฮร์รี่จะอยากรู้ แฮร์รี่ก็ยังรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนนอกอยู่นิดหน่อยระหว่างที่คุยกัน ดังนั้นเดรโกจึงพยายามอย่างที่สุดที่จะหลีกเลี่ยงหัวข้อเหล่านี้

“ฉันแค่หวังว่าฉันจะไม่ทำอะไรโง่ๆ ต่อหน้านอตต์” แฮร์รี่เอ่ย

“ไม่หรอกน่า” เดรโกค้าน หันหน้าหาแฮร์รี่ก่อนจะขมวดคิ้วใส่ “ฉันเคยเห็นนอตต์บนไม้กวาดมาก่อน โทรลล์ยังจะดูสง่างามกว่าหมอนั่นเสียอีก ถ้านายจับหลักได้เมื่อไหร่ นายจะบินวนรอบตัวเขาได้สบายๆ แน่นอนแฮร์รี่ ฉันมั่นใจ”

แฮร์รี่ดูเหมือนไม่ค่อยเชื่อ แต่แทนที่เขาจะเอ่ยปากถามอะไร เขากลับกระซิบว่า “ฉันแค่อยากจะทำอะไรได้ดีกว่าเขาสักอย่างนึง หมอนั่นน่ะเป็นคนที่งี่เง่าที่สุดแล้วเท่าที่ฉันเคยเจอมา และนั่นถือว่าร้ายแรงเชียวหละถ้านายลองคิดดูว่าฉันโตมากับดัดลีย์ ฉันเกลียดเวลาที่เขาทำกับคนอื่นอย่างกับว่าทุกคนอยู่ต่ำกว่าเขา และฉันก็เกลียดสิ่งที่เขาทำกับนายมากที่สุด!”

เดรโกรู้สึกอุ่นๆ ในใจ เมื่อได้ฟังคำพูดปกป้องของแฮร์รี่ เขาไม่ได้ชอบใจกับความคิดที่ว่าเขาดูแลตัวเองไม่ได้ แต่ความรักใคร่สำหรับเดรโกที่แฝงอยู่เบื้องหลังความเกลียดชังที่แฮร์รี่มีให้นอตต์ทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกว่าตัวเองมีคุณค่ามากกว่าที่เขาเคยหวังเอาไว้หลังจากเวลาเพียงสัปดาห์เดียวที่โรงเรียน เดรโกเรียนรู้อย่างรวดเร็วว่าแฮร์รี่ยึดมั่นในความยุติธรรมอย่างมากและพร้อมจะปกป้องทุกคนที่ต้องการการปกป้อง แต่เดรโกบอกกับตัวเองว่าความเกลียดของแรืรี่ที่มีต่อนอตต์นั้นหลักๆ แล้วเกิดจากการที่นอตต์กลั่นแกล้งเดรโกมากกว่าอะไรอย่างอื่น และนั่นทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกว่าเขาคือคนที่พิเศษ คือคนที่สมควรได้รับการปกป้อง

“ใครจะไปสนนอตต์กันล่ะ” นั่นคือสิ่งที่เดรโกเลือกที่จะพูดออกมา เน้นย้ำคำพูดตัวเองด้วยการยักไหล่อย่างไม่ยี่หระ “ปล่อยให้หมอนั่นเป็นอันธพาลในสนามเด็กเล่นไปเถอะถ้าเขาอยากเป็น อย่างกับว่าชีวิตเขามีอย่างอื่นให้ทำอย่างนั้นแหละ ถ้าเพื่อนกลุ่มเดียวของฉันคือแครบกับกอยล์ ฉันก็คงจะหงุดหงิดเหมือนกัน”

แฮร์รี่หัวเราะให้กับคำพูดนั้น ในขณะที่วีสลีย์หลุดยิ้มออกมา

เมื่อวันพฤหัสบดีมาถึง เดรโกรู้สึกว่าตัวเองมีพลังมากกว่าปกติ วันนี้เป็นวันที่มีแดดออกและเหมาะสมเป็นที่สุดที่จะออกไปบิน และระหว่างที่รอพวกกริฟฟินดอร์และอาจารย์มาถึงที่สนามหญ้าของโรงเรียน เดรโกก็ไม่แม้แต่จะรู้สึกรำคาญการคุยโม้โอ้อวดที่น่าขยะแขยงและคำพูดดูถูกเดรโกของนอตต์เลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว

พวกกริฟฟินดอร์มาถึงพร้อมๆ กัน และเดรโกก็หาแฮร์รี่เจออย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกันกับวีสลีย์และลองบอตท่อม เขาส่งยิ้มกว้างให้แฮร์รี่ แฮร์รี่ฉีกยิ้มกลับมาก่อนจะเดินตรงมายังที่ที่เดรโกยืนอยู่ ซึ่งอยู่ค่อนข้างห่างจากนักเรียนสลิธีรินคนอื่นๆพอสมควร และเลือกจองไม้กวาดด้ามที่วางอยู่ข้างๆเดรโก วีสลีย์กับลองบอตท่อมตามมาอย่างค่อนข้างลังเล ลองบอตท่อมเหลือบมองนอตต์ด้วยความกังวล – เดรโกเคยได้ยินมาว่าลองบอตท่อมก็เป็นอีกคนหนึ่งที่ตกเป็นเหยื่อของนอตต์

และเมื่อมาดามฮูช อาจารย์ของพวกเขามาถึง เธอก็สั่งให้พวกเขาก้าวขึ้นมาข้างๆ ไม้กวาดทันที

“ยื่นมือขวาออกมาเหนือไม้กวาด แล้วพูดว่า ‘ลอยขึ้นมา’” เธอสั่ง

พวกเขาประสานเสียงว่า ‘ลอยขึ้นมา’ และเดรโกยิ้มออกมาด้วยความพึงพอใจเมื่อไม้กวาดของเขาลอยขึ้นมาอยู่ในมือของเขาทันทีอย่างเชื่อฟัง เดรโกสังเกตว่าของแฮร์รี่เองก็เช่นกัน แฮร์รี่ดูค่อนข้างประหลาดใจกับความสำเร็จที่รวดเร็วนี้และยิ้มตอบกลับมาให้เดรโก

มาดามฮูชแสดงให้พวกเขาดูว่าจะขี่ไม้กวาดได้อย่างไรโดยไม่เลื่อนไหลลงไปทางปลายไม้ แต่เดรโกไม่ได้เหมือนคนอื่นๆ ในชั้น เขาไม่ใช่พวกมือใหม่ในการบิน ดังนั้นแทนที่จะตั้งใจฟังคำอธิบาย เดรโกปล่อยให้ดวงตาของเขากวาดไปรอบๆ ยิ้มเยาะเมื่อนอตต์ แครบและกอยล์ถูกแก้ไขท่าทางการจับไม้กวาดโดยมาดามฮูช

“บอกนายแล้วไงว่าพวกนั้นน่ะไม่เก่งเรื่องบิน” เขากระซิบบอกแฮร์รี่ผู้ซึ่งยิ้มกว้าง กำลังเพ่งสมาธิไปยังการปรับท่าทางของตัวเอง เดรโกขี่ไม้กวาดของตัวเองอย่างเกียจคร้าน รอให้อาจารย์เดินเข้ามาหา

“มือซ้ายอยู่ใต้มือขวา คุณมัลฟอย!”

เสียงของมาดามฮูชทำเอาเดรโกสะดุ้งสุดตัว เขาหน้าแดงเมื่อพบว่าดวงตาสีเหลืองเหมือนเหยี่ยวของเธอจับจ้องอยู่ที่เขา เดรโกรีบปรับท่าให้ถูกต้องพลางสบถกับตัวเองไปด้วย

“เอานิ้วโป้งขึ้นมา!” เธอสั่ง “บอกให้เอาขึ้นมาไงเล่า เธอจะควบคุมไม้กวาดสำเร็จได้ยังไงถ้าเธอจับมันแบบนี้น่ะฮึ! นั่น แบบนั้นแหละ”

เดรโกรู้สึกอับอายขายหน้าเป็นอย่างมาก และเมื่อมาดามฮูชผละออกจากเขาและตรงไปหาแฮร์รี่ วีสลีย์ที่ยืนอยู่อีกด้านหนึ่งของแฮร์รี่ก็ส่งยิ้มเย้ยหยันมาให้เดรโก ซึ่งนั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้ความอับอายของเดรโกนั้นลดลงเลย

“เอาล่ะ ทีนี้พอฉันเป่านกหวีด พวกเธอก็ถีบเท้าแรงๆ จับไม้กวาดไว้นิ่งๆ และบินขึ้นไปสักเกือบเมตร แล้วก็ร่อนกลับลงมาโดยโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้านิดหนึ่ง” เดรโกจับไม้กวาดแน่นขึ้นเล็กน้อย กระตือรือร้นที่จะพิสูจน์ว่าเขาเป็นนักบินที่ดีขนาดไหน “เอ้า ฟังเสียงนกหวีดฉันนะ – สาม – สอง”

แต่ก่อนที่มาดามฮูชจะทันได้เป่านกหวีด ลองบอตท่อมก็ทำให้ทุกคนแตกตื่นด้วยการลอยขึ้นไปเหนือพื้นก่อนเวลา และพบว่าตัวเขาเองไม่สามารถร่อนลงบนพื้นได้ถึงแม้ว่ามาดามฮูชจะคอยตะโกนบอกวิธีการให้เขาแล้วก็ตาม ท้ายที่สุด ลองบอตท่อมลื่นไถลและตกลงมาจากไม้กวาดด้วยความสูงกว่ายี่สิบฟุตจนข้อมือหัก มาดามฮูชพาลองบอตท่อมไปห้องพยาบาล โดยทิ้งคำสั่งไว้อย่างชัดเจนว่าห้ามใครบินขึ้นจากพื้นสนามเป็นอันขาด

และอย่างที่พอจะเดาได้ เหล่าสลิธีรินพากันหัวเราะเยาะลองบอตท่อมทันทีที่แน่ใจว่ามาดามฮูชอยู่ห่างเกินกว่าที่จะได้ยิน

“ซุ่มซ่ามอะไรอย่างนั้น!” แพนซี่ พาร์กินสันหัวเราะคิกคัก ในขณะที่เดฟฟ์ กรีนกราสเช็ดน้ำตาจากการหัวเราะหนักเกินไปออกจากแก้ม “เธอเห็นหน้าเขาไหม”

“หุบปากซะเถอะพาร์กินสัน!” เด็กสาวผิวเข้มจากกริฟฟินดอร์พูดเสียงเขียว ทำให้อีกฝ่ายเริ่มต้นกระซิบกระซาบ “อู้ว ปกป้องลองบอตท่อมเชียวนะ ไม่คิดว่าเธอจะชอบเด็กเบบี๋อ้วนๆ ขี้แยนะ ปาราวตี”

เดรโกกลอกตา กำลังจะหันไปบอกแฮร์รี่ว่าเขาคิดว่าแพนซี่ไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะเรียกใครว่าเด็กเบบี๋ขี้แยทั้งนั้นหลังจากงานวันเกิดของเธอเมื่อปีที่แล้ว แต่เสียงดังลั่นของนอตต์ขัดจังหวะเขา นอตต์ถือลูกแก้วใสลูกหนึ่งไว้ในมือ ก่อนจะชูมันขึ้นไปในอากาศให้ทุกคนได้เห็น

“ดูซิว่าลองบอตท่อมทำอะไรหาย” นอตต์เย้ยหยัน และตอนนั้นเองที่เดรโกจำได้ว่ามันคือลูกแก้วเตือนความจำ

“เอามานี่ นอตต์” จู่ๆ แฮร์รี่ก็พูดขึ้นมาจากข้างตัวเดรโกด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นเยียบ

นอตต์หัวเราะ ก่อนจะหันมาหาแฮร์รี่ ดวงตาเป็นประกาย

“พอตเตอร์” เขาว่าอย่างยินดี “ผู้พิทักษ์ของบรรดาพวกขี้แพ้ ปกป้องแค่มัลฟอยคนเดียวมันยังไม่พอสำหรับโครงการสงเคราะห์สัตว์ของนายอีกหรือไง นายยังมีเวลาเหลือสำหรับลองบอตท่อมอีกเรอะ”

เดรโกหน้าแดงด้วยความโกรธ และก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะได้พูดอะไรตอบโต้ เดรโกก็ก้าวขึ้นมาและพยายามจะคว้าเอาลูกแก้วเตือนความจำจากมือของนอตต์ แต่นอตต์ชนะ พลางหัวเราะอย่างยินดี

“ฉันว่ามันคงเป็นสมาคมแล้วสินะ!” เขาร้อง “มัลฟอย ลองบอตท่อม แล้วก็วีสลีย์ ภายใต้การดูแลของแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ผู้โด่งดัง! คงจะเป็นกลุ่มเล็กๆ ที่น่ารักทีเดียวเวลาที่พวกนายนั่งลงส่งสายตาเป็นประกาย คอยเชิดชูบูชาเขาน่ะ”

เดรโกเอื้อมมือไปแย่งลูกแก้วเตือนความจำอีกหนด้วยความโมโห แต่นอตต์ดันเกิดแรงบันดาลใจขึ้นมากะทันหันและขว้างมันขึ้นไปในอากาศในทิศทางของกำแพงปราสาท

ทุกอย่างหลังจากนั้นเกิดขึ้นเร็วเหลือเกิน เดรโกไม่ทันเห็นแฮร์รี่ขึ้นขี่ไม้กวาด แต่เขาได้ยินเกรนเจอร์กรีดร้องอะไรสักอย่างใส่แฮร์รี่ และจากนั้นแฮร์รี่ก็ขึ้นไปอยู่บนฟ้า เหาะตามหลังลูกแก้วเตือนความจำไปด้วยความเร็วและความเชี่ยวชาญที่ทำให้เดรโกได้แต่อ้าปากค้างเมื่อได้เห็น และก่อนที่เดรโกจะทันรู้ตัว แฮร์รี่ก็คว้าลูกแก้วนั่นไว้ในมือ เพียงแค่ไม่กี่วินาทีก่อนที่เขาจะชนเข้ากับกำแพงหิน

นักเรียนกริฟฟินดอร์ (นอกจากเกรนเจอร์ ที่ดูออกจะตื่นกลัว) ต่างส่งเสียงเชียร์และปรบมือ แต่เดรโกทำได้เพียงจ้องมองไปที่แฮร์รี่ซึ่งกำลังยิ้มแฉ่งลงมาที่พวกเขา โน้มตัวมาข้างหน้าเพื่อร่อนลงท่ามกลางทุกคน แต่... นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่แฮร์รี่ได้จับไม้กวาด แล้วแฮร์รี่บินได้ดีขนาดนั้นได้อย่างไรกัน เดรโกฝึกบินมาตั้งหลายปีแล้ว และเขาก็ค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าเขาไม่มีทางคว้าลูกแก้วนั่นได้เป็นแน่!

เสียงร้องเรียก “แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์!” ที่ดังกึกก้องก่อให้เกิดความเงียบในหมู่นักเรียนขึ้นอีกครั้ง รอยยิ้มจางหายจากใบหน้าของแฮร์รี่อย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะถูกแทนที่ด้วยสีหน้าตื่นตระหนักที่เหมือนกันเปี๊ยบกับของเดรโก ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลกำลังเดินตรงรี่มาที่พวกเขา เธอดูทั้งช็อกและไม่อยากจะเชื่อในเวลาเดียวกัน

“ไม่เคยเลย – ตลอดเวลาที่ฉันอยู่ที่ฮอกวอตส์ --” เธอแทบจะหายใจไม่ออก และเดรโกก็แทบจะเขย่าสมองของตัวเองเพื่อนึกสิ่งที่ควรจะพูดให้ออก “เธอกล้าดียังไง เธออาจจะตกลงมาคอหักก็ได้” เด็กบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์หลายคนพยายามช่วยพูดแก้ต่างให้แฮร์รี่ และเดรโกก็อ้าปากจะพูดเช่นกัน พร้อมที่จะบอกเธอว่ามันเป็นความผิดของนอตต์ แต่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลจุ๊ปากให้พวกเขาเงียบ และสั่งให้แฮร์รี่ตามเธอออกไป

“ไอ้ยอดยี้งี่เง่า” เดรโกว่า เอื้อมมือออกไปกระชากเสื้อคลุมของนอตต์เอาไว้และเขย่าตัวเขา “ถ้าแฮร์รี่ถูกไล่ออกขึ้นมา ฉันจะ --”

แต่เดรโกพูดได้แค่นั้นก่อนที่แครบกับกอยล์จะคว้าตัวเขาไว้และกระชากตัวเขาออกมา ผลักเดรโกอย่างแรงจนเขาล้มลงก้มจ้ำเบ้า วีสลีย์ตรงรี่มาหาเดรโก ซึ่งออกจะน่าประหลาดใจอยู่สักหน่อย และปกป้องเขา แต่ไม่นานความโกลาหลที่เกิดขึ้นในหมู่พวกเขาก็เหลือเพียงความเงียบเมื่อมาดามฮูชเดินกลับมา นักเรียนหลายคนถูกตัดแต้มจากทั้งสองบ้าน ซึ่งรวมไปถึง เดรโก วีสลีย์ นอตต์ กอยล์ พาร์กินสัน และเด็กผู้หญิงจากกริฟฟินดอร์ที่เถียงกันกับพาร์กินสันก่อนหน้านั้น มาดามฮูชสั่งเลิกเรียนก่อนเวลา พร้อมกับขู่ว่าถ้าพวกเขาไม่ทำตัวให้ดีในคาบเรียนอาทิตย์หน้า ทั้งสองบ้านจะถูกตัดสิทธิ์ในการเข้าเรียนฝึกบินต่อไป

ทั้งหมดกลับมาถึงปราสาทด้วยอารมณ์ไม่สู้ดีนัก เดรโกเดินเข้าไปหาวีสลีย์ด้วยความเงียบ

“นายว่าแฮร์รี่จะโอเคหรือเปล่า” เดรโกถามออกมาในที่สุด

“ถ้าเขาไม่ ฉันจะต่อยหน้านอตต์แรงๆ สักที” วีสลีย์คำราม “และฉันไม่สนด้วยถ้าฉันจะถูกไล่ออกตามแฮร์รี่ไป หมอนั่นสมควรโดนแล้ว”

แต่พวกเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องกังวล เมื่อแฮร์รี่กลับมาอีกครั้งในเวลาอาหารเย็น ทำตัวราวกับว่าไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น และเมื่อเดรโกเดินออกจากห้องโถงใหญ่ เขาก็ถูกดึงเข้าไปที่มุมห้องและได้รับข้อมูลของเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นด้วยเสียงกระซิบ

“นายห้ามบอกใครนะ!” แฮร์รี่สั่ง “วู้ดอยากให้เป็นความลับ! แต่ ใช่แล้ว ฉันจะเริ่มซ้อมอาทิตย์หน้านี้นี่แหละ”

“แต่นายยังอยู่ปีหนึ่งอยู่เลยนะ!” เดรโกพูดผ่านมือของแฮร์รี่ที่ถูกยกมาปิดปากเขา ทำให้เสียงของเขาเบาลง “ปีหนึ่งไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เล่นในทีมบ้านนี่!”

“มันไม่ได้มีกฎห้ามไว้น่ะ” แฮร์รี่ว่าอย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก ค่อยๆ ลดมือที่ปิดปากเดรโกอยู่ลง “แต่ดูเหมือนว่าฉันจะกลายเป็นผู้เล่นที่อายุน้อยที่สุดในศตวรรรษหรืออะไรทำนองนั้นแหละ”

เดรโกอ้าปากค้าง รู้สึกโล่งใจที่แฮร์รี่ไม่ถูกลงโทษระคนกับที่รู้สึกไม่อยากจะเชื่อและอิจฉาไปพร้อมกัน

“รู้อะไรไหม” เดรโกกระซิบ “ถ้านายไม่ใช่เพื่อนรักของฉันล่ะก็นะ เรื่องนี้คงจะทำให้ฉันเกลียดนายเข้ากระดูกดำเชียวล่ะ”

แฮร์รี่เพียงแค่ส่งยิ้มเจื่อนๆ มาให้


	4. บทที่ 3: ว่าด้วยเรื่องของมิตรภาพและความเป็นศัตรู

บทที่ 3: ว่าด้วยเรื่องของมิตรภาพและความเป็นศัตรู

การที่แฮร์รี่ไม่ถูกลงโทษหลังจากเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นในคาบเรียนฝึกบิน ทำให้นอตต์ยิ่งร้ายกาจมากกว่าที่เคย ไม่ใช่แค่เขาเริ่มรังแกคนอื่นอย่างเปิดเผยมากขึ้น แต่เขายังขยายวงของเหยื่อที่เขาเลือกรังแกอีกด้วย ซึ่งในบรรดาผู้โชคร้ายเหล่านั้น นอกจากเดรโก ลองบอตท่อม แฮร์รี่และวีสลีย์แล้ว ก็ดูจะแล้วแต่อารมณ์ของเขาในวันนั้น ซึ่งหลายๆ ครั้งก็คือนักเรียนกริฟฟินดอร์คนใดก็ได้ที่เขาบังเอิญเจอเข้า

แต่ถึงอย่างไรเดรโกก็ยังคงเป็นกระสอบทรายใบโปรดของนอตต์อยู่ดี ในสัปดาห์ต่อมาเดรโกพบว่าหนังสือเรียนของเขาเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยของเหลวสีเขียวเหนียวหนึบที่ส่งกลิ่นเหม็นอย่างรุนแรงคล้ายไข่เน่า เรียงความวิชาดาราศาสตร์ของเขาถูกเอาไปให้แมวของมิลลิเซนต์ บัลสโตรดใช้เป็นอุปกรณ์ลับกรงเล็บ และตัวเขาเองก็ถูกผลักตกบันไดจากขั้นที่สูงพอจะทำให้เขาต้องจบลงด้วยการค้างคืนที่ห้องพยาบาลได้ ซึ่งต้องขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลเดินมาผ่านตอนที่เดรโกตกบันไดพอดี และถึงแม้ว่าตอนนั้นเดรโกจะสลบไปแล้ว เขาก็ได้ยินจากแฮร์รี่ทีหลังว่าเธอตะโกนใส่นอตต์ แครบและกอยล์ต่อเนื่องกันถึงสิบนาทีและสั่งกักบริเวณพวกนั้นตลอดทั้งเดือน

ไม่จำเป็นต้องสาธยายให้มากความว่าแฮร์รี่นั้นไม่ชอบใจพฤติกรรมของนอตต์ในระยะหลังนี้มากทีเดียว แฮร์รี่มีเรื่องกับเจ้าหมอนั่นแทบจะทุกวัน และเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่มีใครเอ่ยชื่อนอตต์ให้แฮร์รี่ได้ยิน ดวงตาสีเขียวของเขาจะหรี่ลงและแฮร์รี่ก็จะเริ่มกำหมัดแน่น

แต่สถานการณ์ทั้งหมดยิ่งดูจะเลวร้ายมากขึ้นไปอีกในคืนที่เดรโกต้องค้างที่ห้องพยาบาล มาดามพอมฟรีย์อนุญาตให้เดรโกออกจากห้องพยาบาลได้ทันเวลาอาหารเช้าของวันถัดไปพอดิบพอดี และในตอนที่เดรโกกำลังเร่งฝีเท้าไปตามระเบียงทางเดินเพื่อไปยังห้องโถงใหญ่ เดรโกก็เกือบชนเข้ากับแฮร์รี่อย่างจัง แฮร์รี่เดินมาคนเดียวโดยไม่มีเจ้าหัวแดงที่คอยตามติดราวกับเป็นเงาตามตัวของแฮร์รี่มาด้วยอย่างที่เคย ในมือของแฮร์รี่มีแซนด์วิชมาด้วยสองสามชิ้น

“ฉันกำลังตามหานายอยู่พอดี” แฮร์รี่บอกเดรโก ดวงตาทอแสงจ้าในขณะที่ยื่นอาหารในมือส่งให้เดรโก “ฉันต้องคุยกับนาย ตามลำพัง”

ถึงแม้เดรโกจะประหลาดใจ แต่ก็ยอมรับคำชวนของแฮร์รี่แต่โดยดี ก่อนจะเดินตามอีกฝ่ายออกไปข้างนอก พวกเขาเดินเล่นอยู่สักระยะ เพราะแฮร์รี่ไม่ยอมเปิดปากเล่าอะไรทั้งนั้นจนกระทั่งแน่ใจว่าพวกเขาปลอดภัยจากการถูกแอบฟัง

“เมื่อคืนนี้” แฮร์รี่เริ่มพูด “นอตต์ท้าฉันสู้ตัวต่อตัว”

เดรโกเกือบจะสำลักขนมปังที่เขาเพิ่งส่งเข้าปาก “นายว่าไงนะ”

“ฉันท้าเขาสู้ก่อนเพราะเรื่องบันไดนั่นนั่นแหละ แล้วจู่ๆ เจ้านั่นก็เริ่มพล่ามเรื่องการต่อสู้ตัวต่อตัวของพ่อมดและบอกให้ฉันไปเจอที่ห้องถ้วยรางวัลตอนเที่ยงคืน อันที่จริงฉันแทบจะไม่เข้าใจเรื่องที่เขาพูดเลยสักอย่าง รอนออกตัวเจรจาแทนฉันน่ะ”

“ช่างใจดีเสียนี่กระไร” เดรโกว่า น้ำเสียงเต็มไปด้วยการประชดประชัน “นายไม่ได้ไปตามนัดหรอกใช่ไหม เห็นชัดๆ เลยว่ามันคือกับดัก” และเมื่อแฮร์รี่ดูมีท่าทีอับอาย เดรโกก็เบิกตาโพลง “นายไม่ได้ - แฮร์รี่ นายทำบ้าอ --”

“รอนตอบตกลงไปก่อนที่ฉันจะรู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่!” แฮร์รี่โต้ “และพอเป็นแบบนั้น ฉันก็ถอนตัวไม่ได้แล้ว!”

“ทำไมไม่ได้ล่ะ เพราะวีสลีย์บอกนายแบบนั้นงั้นสิ” เดรโกเริ่มท้าทาย “ได้โปรดบอกฉันทีว่านายไม่ได้ถูกจับได้ อย่างที่เห็นกันอยู่ชัดๆ ว่านอตต์วางแผนให้เป็นแบบนั้นน่ะ”

“เราเกือบถูกจับได้” แฮร์รี่พึมพำเสียงเบา “แต่เราหนีออกมาได้ทัน”

“ยอดเยี่ยมไปเลย” เดรโกกลอกตา “ทำไมนายไม่บอกฉันเรื่องนี้ตอนที่นายมาเยี่ยมฉันที่ห้องพยาบาลเมื่อวานนี้ล่ะ ฉันคงจะห้ามนายไม่ให้นายไป!”

แฮร์รี่กัดริมฝีปาก “รอนบอกว่า -- ”

“ใช่สินะ” เดรโกพูด ความโกรธปะทุขึ้นมาในทันที “เพราะพอเป็นเรื่องความคิดของนอตต์ วีสลีย์คือคนที่นายควรจะเชื่อมากกว่าฉัน”

“ฉันไม่ได้จะพูดแบบนั้นสักหน่อย!” แฮร์รี่รีบค้าน “ทำไมนายต้องเป็นเดือดเป็นร้อนเพราะเรื่องนี้นักนะ!”

“เพราะว่านะ แฮร์รี่” เดรโกขึ้นเสียง “นายควรจะมาหาฉันก่อน! นายไปหาวีสลีย์ก่อนเสมอ ไม่ว่าจะมีเรื่องอะไรเกิดขึ้น ไม่ว่าหมอนั่นจะใช่คนที่เหมาะสมจะให้คำแนะนำกับนายในเรื่องนั้นหรือไม่ก็ตาม! ในขณะที่ฉันรู้ทุกอย่างเป็นคนสุดท้ายเสมอ และฉันก็เบื่อแล้วที่มันเป็นแบบนี้!”

“ฉันไม่ได้ -- ” แฮร์รี่เริ่มพูด กลืนน้ำลายก่อนจะทำหน้าหงิกใส่เดรโก “มันไม่ได้เป็นแบบ --”

“นายรู้ดีว่ามันเป็นแบบนั้น” เดรโกว่า “ฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะว่ามันเป็นเพราะว่าฉันไม่ใช่เพื่อนร่วมบ้านสุดที่รักของนายหรือเป็นเพราะวีสลีย์คอยป้อนข้อมูลเรื่องพ่อของฉัน --”

“ฉันไม่สนเรื่องนั้นสักหน่อย!” แฮร์รี่ตะโกน “นายก็รู้นี่!”

“แล้วถ้าอย่างนั้น ทำไมฉันถึงต้องเป็นที่สองตลอดล่ะ!” เดรโกถาม ความเจ็บปวดเจืออยู่ในน้ำเสียง

เดรโกไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมเขาต้องทำให้เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่ แฮร์รี่เป็นเพื่อนที่ดีกับเดรโกเสมอ และลึกๆ แล้วเดรโกรู้ดีว่าแฮร์รี่ทำทั้งหมดไปก็เพราะต้องการแก้แค้นให้เขา แต่ความอิจฉาที่เดรโกมีต่อวีสลีย์นั้นเริ่มต้นมาตั้งแต่วันเปิดเทอม มันเดือดๆ ปุดราวกับลาวาอยู่ข้างในตัวของเดรโก และวันนี้ทุกอย่างก็ระเบิดออกมา

“นายอาจจะตกที่นั่งลำบากได้จริงๆ เมื่อคืนนี้” เดรโกบอก “นายอาจจะถูกไล่ออก และมันคงจะเป็นความผิดของวีสลีย์ทั้งหมดในฐานะที่เขาทำให้นายต้องตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์แบบนั้น! แต่แน่ล่ะ ทำไมนายไม่เลือกเชื่อเขาต่อไปแทนที่จะเป็นฉันล่ะ จริงไหม!”

เดรโกทิ้งท้ายไว้แบบนั้น ก่อนที่จะหุนหันออกไป ทิ้งแฮร์รี่ที่ยังยืนนิ่ง อึ้งสนิท ไว้เบื้องหลัง

เดรโกหลบอยู่ในโรงเลี้ยงนกฮูกตลอดทั้งวัน เขาเองก็อธิบายไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่าทำไมเขาถึงเลือกที่นี่เวลาเสียใจหรือโกรธ โรงเลี้ยงนกฮูกทั้งสกปรก แถมลมก็แรง แต่อากีล่ามักจะคอยอยู่ใกล้ๆ และยอมให้เดรโกลูบขนของมัน และนั่นทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกสงบลงได้อย่างน่าประหลาด

ไม่นาน นกฮูกหิมะของแฮร์รี่ก็บินลงมาหาเดรโกกับอากีล่าด้วย บางทีมันอาจจะจำได้ว่าเดรโกเป็นเพื่อนของแฮร์รี่ ดวงตาสีเหลืองอำพันของเฮ็ดวิกจับจ้องมาที่เขาราวกับรู้ว่าคนที่ทำให้เดรโกเป็นแบบนี้ก็คือเจ้าของของมันนั่นเอง

“ฉันไม่ได้อยากจะทะเลาะกับเขานะ” เดรโกกระซิบ น้ำเสียงที่เปล่งออกมาฟังดูเป็นทุกข์มากพอๆ กับที่เดรโกรู้สึก “ฉันแค่เกลียดความรู้สึกที่ต้องมีความสำคัญน้อยกว่าวีสลีย์” เฮ็ดวิกร้องออกมาเบาๆ คล้ายกับจะบอกว่ามันกำลังฟังอยู่ “เจ้าหน้าตกกระนั่นมันมีอะไรดีนักฮึ” เดรโกพึมพำ “เขามีอะไรที่ฉันไม่มีอย่างงั้นหรอ”

เฮ็ดวิกเอียงคอไปด้านข้าง ในขณะที่อากีล่าส่งเสียงร้องอยู่ข้างตัวเดรโก ก่อนจะบินมาเกาะอยู่ที่ไหล่ของเขา และค่อยๆใช้จะงอยปากงับเส้นผมของเดรโกเบาๆ

ในตอนนั้นเองที่แฮร์รี่โผล่พ้นประตูออกมา เขาดูหายใจไม่ทันและมองไปรอบๆ อย่างกระวนกระวายจนกระทั่งเขาเห็นเดรโกนั่งอยู่ที่ม้านั่งล้อมรอบด้วยนกฮูกของพวกเขา เฮ็ดวิกส่งเสียงร้องแหลมก่อนจะบินไปหาแฮร์รี่ แฮร์รี่ยื่นแขนออกมาให้มันเกาะก่อนจะลูบขนมันอย่างไม่ได้ใส่ใจนัก ดวงตาของเขายังคงจับจ้องมาที่เดรโก

“เฟร็ดกับจอร์จบอกว่าเห็นนายอยู่บนนี้” แฮร์รี่ตอบคำถามชวนอึดอัดระหว่างพวกเขาที่ไม่ได้ถูกถามออกมา “ฉันตามหานายมาทั้งวัน”

“อย่างนั้นหรอ” เดรโกพูดเนิบๆ เลือกมองไปที่เฮ็ดวิกแทนที่จะเป็นแฮร์รี่

เดรโกไม่เก่งเรื่องพวกนี้เอาซะเลย การขอโทษ การถูกปฏิเสธ การไม่ได้ทุกอย่างอย่างที่ใจต้องการ แต่เป็นแฮร์รี่ ที่พูดแทนเดรโกทั้งหมด ซึ่งก็ทำให้เดรโกประหลาดใจมากทีเดียว

“ฉันขอโทษนะเดรโก!” แฮร์รี่พูดอย่างรวดเร็ว “ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำให้นายเสียความรู้สึก หรือทำให้นายรู้สึกว่าฉันเชื่อใจนายน้อยกว่ารอน ตอนนั้นฉันโกรธนอตต์มาก แล้วนายเองก็ดูไม่ค่อยดีเลยที่ห้องพยาบาลคืนนั้นน่ะ และฉันก็แค่... ฉันว่าฉันแค่ไม่อยากทำให้นายต้องกังวล” แฮร์รี่สูดลมหายใจเข้า ก่อนจะพึมพำต่อ “ฉันขอโทษจริงๆ นะ”

เดรโกหันไปสบตากับแฮร์รี่ และพบแววแห่งความกลัวฉายอยู่ในดวงตาสีเขียวสดใส ตอนนั้นเองที่เดรโกนึกได้ว่าแฮร์รี่เองก็ไม่เคยมีเพื่อนจริงๆ มาก่อนเช่นกันจนกระทั่งมาถึงที่ฮอกวอตส์นี่ แฮร์รี่เองก็ไม่คุ้นเคยกับเรื่องพวกนี้มากพอๆ กับเดรโก และยิ่งไปกว่านั้น แฮร์รี่เองก็อาจกำลังกลัวว่าจะสูญเสียมิตรภาพเหล่านี้ไปอีกครั้งมากพอๆ กันกับเดรโกด้วย

“ฉันเกลียดเวลาที่นายบอกอะไรๆ กับวีสลีย์ก่อนฉัน” เดรโกอธิบาย เพราะเขาคือมัลฟอยและธรรมชาติของพวกเขาก็คือการได้พูดสิ่งที่ตัวเองต้องการออกไป “ฉันรู้ว่าบางครั้งมันก็เป็นไปไม่ได้ เพราะเราไม่ได้อยู่บ้านเดียวกันและในวิชาเรียนส่วนใหญ่เราก็ไม่ได้เรียนด้วยกัน แต่นายคือเพื่อนคนเดียวที่ฉันมี และฉันไม่อยากเป็นแค่ที่สองสำหรับนาย”

“นายไม่ใช่ที่สองสักหน่อย!” แฮร์รี่ส่ายหัวดิก “นายสำคัญกับฉันมากเท่ากับรอนนั่นแหละ! และฉันสัญญาเลยว่าจากนี้ไปฉันจะบอกนายทุกอย่างทันทีที่ทำได้!”

เดรโกผ่อนลมหายใจที่กลั้นไว้โดยไม่รู้ตัว ความอบอุ่นใจค่อยๆ แผ่ซ่านไปทั่วเมื่อได้ยินคำสัญญาของแฮร์รี่ เดรโกพยักหน้ารับในที่สุด

“โอเค” เดรโกพึมพำ “ฉันก็ขอโทษ ที่ทำให้มันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่”

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มบางๆ ก่อนจะเดินเข้ามาหาเดรโกและนั่งลงข้างเขาบนม้านั่ง แฮร์รี่ลูบขนเฮ็ดวิกอย่างรักใคร่ เฮ็ดวิกหลับตาลง ดูท่าทางชอบอกชอบใจ

“งั้นเราก็โอเคกันแล้วใช่ไหม” แฮร์รี่ถาม และเดรโกพยักหน้ารับ แฮร์รี่พูดต่อ “ทีนี้ให้ฉันเล่าเรื่องที่ฉันตั้งใจจะเล่าให้นายฟังเมื่อเช้าได้หรือยัง”

เดรโกยิ้ม ในขณะที่อากีล่าส่งเสียงร้องออกมาเบาๆ

“เอาสิ” เดรโกตอบ

แฮร์รี่เริ่มต้นเล่าเรื่องของเมื่อคืนก่อนให้เดรโกฟัง ว่าแฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์บังเอิญเจอกับลองบอตท่อมและเกรนเจอร์ที่ต้องตกกระไดพลอยโจนตามทั้งคู่ไปด้วยได้อย่างไร และเมื่อพวกนั้นรู้ตัวว่าถูกหลอก พวกเขาก็บังเอิญหนีฟิลช์ไปถึงระเบียงทางเดินต้องห้ามที่ชั้นสามและแฮร์รี่ก็เล่าให้เดรโกฟังว่าพวกเขาต้องเจอเข้ากับอะไร

“หมาสามหัวเนี่ยนะ!” เดรโกว่า หันหน้ากลับมามองแฮร์รี่อย่างรวดเร็วจนอากีล่าที่ตั้งตัวไม่ทันส่งเสียงร้องต่อว่าและบินหนีเดรโกไปยังอีกฟากหนึ่งของโรงเลี้ยงนกฮูก จ้องมองเดรโกอย่างขุ่นเคืองมาจากเงามืด เฮ็ดวิกบินตามอากีล่าไป ทิ้งเดรโกกับแฮร์รี่ไว้ตามลำพังบนม้านั่ง “ดัมเบิลดอร์คิดจะทำบ้าอะไรกันถึงได้เอาเจ้านั่นมาไว้ในโรงเรียน”

“พวกเราคิดว่ามันน่าจะเฝ้าอะไรบางอย่างที่แฮกริดเอาออกมาจากกริงกอตส์เมื่อวันที่มีข่าวว่ากริงกอตส์โดนปล้น ” แฮร์รี่พึมพำเสียงเบา

“ว้าว” เดรโกตัวสั่น “ถ้างั้นมันก็คงจะต้องเป็นของที่มีค่ามากจริงๆ ถึงฉันจะไม่เข้าใจนักก็เถอะนะว่าทำไมที่ฮอกวอตส์นี่ถึงจะปลอดภัยกว่ากริงกอตส์ไปได้ กริงกอตส์มีเจ้าหน้าที่ตั้งมากมายที่จะคอยเฝ้าของนั่นไว้ ทำไมถึงเลือกที่จะเชื่อว่าหมาจอมโหดที่มีหัวมากกว่าที่ควรจะมีตัวหนึ่งกับกลุ่มเด็กนักเรียนกลุ่มหนึ่งจะช่วยกันคนที่ตามล่าของนั่นออกไปได้ ทั้งๆ ที่เจ้าพวกนั้นกล้าที่จะเสี่ยงกับมังกรแล้วก็การรักษาความปลอดภัยอะไรอีกก็ไม่รู้ที่กริงกอตส์มีด้วยซ้ำ”

“ไม่รู้สิ” แฮร์รี่ขมวดคิ้ว ราวกับว่าเขาไม่เคยคิดถึงมุมนี้มาก่อน “แฮกริดดูจะมั่นใจทีเดียวหละว่าที่นี่ปลอดภัยกว่า บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ได้มั้ง” แฮร์รี่ยักไหล่ก่อนจะพูดต่อ “แต่ฉันอยากรู้จริงๆ ว่าเจ้าหมานั่นมันเฝ้าอะไรอยู่กันแน่”

“อาจจะเป็นวัตถุเวทมนตร์ที่ประเมินค่าไม่ได้สักชิ้นหนึ่ง” เดรโกพูด “หรือไม่ก็เป็นอะไรที่เกี่ยวข้องกับศาสตร์มืดมากๆ ฉันเคยได้ยินเรื่องวัตถุโบราณที่ถ้าไปตกอยู่ในมือคนผิดล่ะก็...”

เดรโกเริ่มเล่าเรื่องเล่าน่าสยดสยองที่เคยได้ยินมาจากพ่อให้แฮร์รี่ฟัง และการได้เห็นแฮร์รี่ตั้งอกตั้งใจฟังเขาเป็นอย่างมากจนกระทั่งพระอาทิตย์ตกดินและได้เดินกลับไปยังปราสาทพร้อมกันก็ทำให้เดรโกรู้สึกดีขึ้นมากโข เดรโกอยากให้ทุกอย่างเป็นเช่นนี้เรื่อยไป เดรโกคิดกับตัวเอง แค่เขาและแฮร์รี่ โดยที่ความสนใจของแฮร์รี่มุ่งตรงมาที่เดรโกเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น และไม่มีวีสลีย์อยู่ใกล้ๆ คอยทำลายบรรยากาศ

จนกระทั่งเทศกาลฮาโลวีน ความปกติที่แสนแปลกเริ่มก่อตัวในชีวิตประจำวันของเดรโก เดรโกจะอยู่ติดกับแฮร์รี่ทุกเวลาที่ไม่ใช่ในชั้นเรียนและเวลาอาหาร แฮร์รี่ผู้ซึ่งมักจะมีวีสลีย์ตามพ่วงมาด้วยก็ดูจะยินดีที่จะมาใช้เวลากับเดรโกตามลำพังบ่อยขึ้น ดูเหมือนว่าวีสลีย์เองก็ต้องจำใจยอมรับว่ามิตรภาพระหว่างแฮร์รี่กับเดรโกนั้นมีอยู่จริง และเขาคงจะสลัดเดรโกทิ้งไปไม่ได้ ดังนั้นวีสลีย์จึงตัดสินใจจะให้พื้นที่เดรโกกับแฮร์รี่ด้วยเช่นกัน ซึ่งนั่นก็ดีกับเดรโกมากทีเดียว เพราะยิ่งเดรโกได้ใช้เวลาอยู่กับแฮร์รี่มากเท่าไหร่ การยอมรับความจริงที่ว่าถึงอย่างไรวีสลีย์ก็จะเป็นคนที่ได้ใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่กับแฮร์รี่ให้ได้ก็ง่ายขึ้นเท่านั้น

นอตต์ยังคงพยายามสุดความสามารถที่จะรังแกเดรโก ทั้งโดยคำพูดและโดยวิธีอื่นๆ ที่มนุษย์จะจินตนาการได้ถ้าเขาคิดว่าจะสามารถรอดตัวจากการถูกทำโทษ แต่หลังจากที่เดรโกบาดเจ็บไปคราวก่อน บรรดาอาจารย์โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลก็คอยจับตามองเขาอย่างใกล้ชิด ทำให้พวกนั้นต้องระมัดระวังตัวมากขึ้น

แฮกริดเองได้ยินข่าวว่าเพื่อนร่วมบ้านของเดรโกทำอะไรกับเดรโกไว้บ้าง เขาจึงยกหีบใบหนึ่งซึ่งจะกัดใครก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่เดรโกหากพยายามจะล้วงเข้าไปข้างในให้เดรโกเป็นของขวัญ ซึ่งมีประสิทธิภาพมากในการกันข้าวของของเดรโกให้ปลอดภัยจากมือของพวกนอตต์ ซึ่งการจะบอกว่ามันเป็นของขวัญที่ถูกคิดมาเป็นอย่างดีและทำให้เดรโกประหลาดใจมากนั้นก็ดูจะยังไม่ดีพอสำหรับสิ่งที่แฮกริดทำให้ เดรโกรู้สึกสนิทใจกับชายร่างยักษ์ขึ้นมากจนถึงขั้นตามแฮร์รี่ไปเยี่ยมแฮกริดเกือบทุกสัปดาห์

เมื่อวันฮาโลวีนมาถึง ปราสาทฮอกวอตส์ถูกตกแต่งอย่างงดงาม และถึงแม้เดรโกจะต้องนั่งอยู่ท่ามกลางเพื่อนร่วมบ้านสลิธีริน เดรโกก็ยังคงสนุกสนานกับงานเลี้ยงในเย็นวันนั้นมากทีเดียว ค้างคาวเป็นๆ บินไปมาอยู่ในห้องโถง และยังมีฟักทองยักษ์ที่ถูกแกะสลักหน้าตาน่าเกลียดน่ากลัว คอยส่งแสงเทียนสลัวอาบไล้ไปทั่วทั้งห้องโถงใหญ่

แต่งานเลี้ยงก็จบลงอย่างรวดเร็ว เมื่อจู่ๆ ศาสตราจารย์ควีเรลล์ ผู้สอนวิชาป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืดเกิดพรวดพราดเข้ามาในห้องโถงใหญ่ ละล่ำละลั่กว่ามีโทรลล์อยู่ในคุกใต้ดิน ทันทีที่เขาพูดจบ เหล่านักเรียนก็พากันลุกขึ้นยืน ก่อนที่ความแตกตื่นจะถูกควบคุมโดยดัมเบิลดอร์ ผู้ซึ่งบอกให้พรีเฟ็คพานักเรียนแต่ละบ้านกลับไปยังห้องนั่งเล่นรวม ซึ่งจริงๆ แล้วก็คงจะไม่ใช่ความคิดที่แย่เท่าไหร่นัก ถ้าหากคุณลองลืมความจริงที่ว่าห้องนั่งเล่นรวมบ้านสลิธีรินนั้นตั้งอยู่ในคุกใต้ดินไปก่อน เพื่อนร่วมบ้านของเดรโกหลายคนก็ดูจะตระหนักได้ถึงความจริงข้อนี้ ทำให้มีการโต้แย้งอย่างเผ็ดร้อนเกิดขึ้นจากทุกสารทิศรอบตัวพรีเฟ็คที่พยายามจะต้อนพวกเขาออกไปยังโถงทางเดินเพื่อลงบันไดไปยังคุกใต้ดิน

ท่ามกลางความสับสนอลหม่านนั้นเอง เดรโกเห็นแฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์แอบปลีกตัวออกมาจากกลุ่มของพวกกริฟฟินดอร์และวิ่งห้อไปตามระเบียงทางเดินตามลำพังด้วยท่าทางมุ่งมั่น เดรโกหน้าซีดเผือด - เจ้าพวกกริฟฟินดอร์งี่เง่าไม่รู้จักคิดหน้าคิดหลัง - เดรโกรีบวิ่งตามทั้งสองไป ตั้งใจเต็มที่ว่าถึงแม้จะต้องคว้าเสื้อคลุมของเจ้าพวกนั้นไว้เพื่อหยุดทั้งคู่เขาก็จะทำ

“แฮร์รี่!” เดรโกตะโกนเรียก ทั้งสองคนเอี้ยวตัวมามองเมื่อเดรโกวิ่งเข้าไปใกล้ “ในนามของเมอร์ลิน! นายจะทำบ้าอะไรของ -- ”

“เฮอร์ไมโอนี่!” แฮร์รี่พูดแค่นั้น ราวกับว่าเดรโกควรจะเข้าใจว่ามันหมายถึงอะไร แต่ก่อนที่เดรโกจะได้ทันอ้าปากถาม แฮร์รี่ก็เสริมขึ้น “เธออยู่ในห้องน้ำ เธอไม่รู้ว่า --”

“แล้วทำไมนายไม่ไปบอกอาจารย์เล่า” เดรโกสั่ง “ทำไมนายถึงต้อง --”

“โอ้ย หุบปากเหอะน่ามัลฟอย!” วีสลีย์ตวาด “นายกำลังเสียเวลาเปล่านะ!”

เพียงเท่านั้นทั้งสองคนก็หันหลัง วิ่งตะบึงออกไปอีกครั้ง โดยที่เดรโกไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้นอกจากตามพวกเขาไป

“นี่มันโง่งี่เง่า” เดรโกว่า เพราะถึงเขาจะต้องวิ่งไปด้วย แต่เขาก็บ่นไปพร้อมกันด้วยได้เหมือนกันนี่ “แล้วทำไมยัยนั่นถึงไม่อยู่ที่งานเลี้ยงตั้งแต่แรกล่ะ! แล้วทำไมพวกนายถึงต้องคอยดูแลยังนั่นอย่างกับเป็นพี่เลี้ยงของเธอด้วย ห้ะ! นี่ถ้าพวกเราเกิดไปเจอโทรลล์นั่นเข้าล่ะก็ ฉันสาบานกับซัลลาซาร์เลยว่า --”

แฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์หยุดกะทันหัน และแฮร์รี่ก็ยกมือขึ้นมาอุดปากของเดรโกอย่างรวดเร็ว พวกเขาเคลื่อนตัวเข้าไปหลบอยู่หลังรูปปั้นตัวกริฟฟินทำจากหินขนาดใหญ่ และในที่สุดเดรโกก็เข้าใจว่าทำไมพวกเขาถึงต้องหยุดวิ่ง เพราะจากที่ไกลๆ สเนปกำลังเดินข้ามระเบียงทางเดินและขึ้นบันไดไปสองสามชั้น ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เดรโกเกือบจะผลักแฮร์รี่ออกและร้องเรียกสเนปให้ช่วยพวกเขา แต่เมื่อคิดถึงปัญหาใหญ่ที่อาจจะตามมาจากการที่สเนปมาพบพวกเขาที่ขัดคำสั่งของอาจารย์ใหญ่ปลีกตัวมาอยู่กันตามลำพังแบบนี้แล้ว เดรโกก็เปลี่ยนใจ

“เขากำลังตรงไปที่ชั้นสาม!” แฮร์รี่พูด “เขาจะทำอะไรน่ะ ทำไมเขาถึงไม่ลงไปที่คุกใต้ดินเหมือนกับอาจารย์คนอื่นๆ ล่ะ”

“ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน” วีสลีย์พูดด้วยเสียงกระซิบ ในขณะที่เดรโกเพิ่งจะประสบความสำเร็จในการผลักแฮร์รี่ออก เดรโกเปิดปากจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง ก่อนจะที่หยุดกลางคัน ขมวดคิ้วแน่นและย่นจมูก

“นั่นกลิ่นอะไรน่ะ” เดรโกถาม ทำให้แฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์เริ่มทำจมูกฟุดฟิด จากนั้นพวกเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าหนักๆ ดังมาจากระเบียงทางเดินทางด้านซ้าย และเมื่อทั้งสามเดินอ้อมที่หัวมุมเพื่อไปดูให้ชัดๆ พวกเขาก็ได้พบกับสัตว์ประหลาดตัวยักษ์ที่เดรโกมั่นใจว่าจะตามหลอกหลอนเขาในฝันไปอีกนานแสนนานกำลังเดินลากขามาตามทางเดิน

“โอ๊ย ไม่นะ” เดรโกพึมพำ “ฉันว่าท่าไม่ดีแล้วล่ะ เรากลับกันเถอะนะ ได้โปรด”

“หุบปากน่า!” วีสลีย์พูด แฮร์รี่ยกมือขึ้นมาปิดปากเดรโกอีกหน ทำให้เดรโกได้แต่จ้องมองอย่างตื่นตระหนกไปที่เจ้าสัตว์ประหลาดที่ค่อยๆ เคลื่อนตัวไปตามทางเดินและหายลับไปหลังประตูบานหนึ่ง

“มันมีกุญแจอยู่” แฮร์รี่ว่า “เราขังมันไว้ในนั้นได้นะ!”

“ความคิดดีนี่” วีสลีย์บอก และเมื่อพวกเขาเริ่มต้นเดินตรงไปยังประตูอีกครั้ง เดรโกก็ยื้อแขนแฮร์รี่ไว้

“เดี๋ยวก่อน!” เดรโกว่า “นายบอกเองไม่ใช่หรอว่าเกรนเจอร์อยู่ในห้องน้ำน่ะ! นั่นมันห้องน้ำหญิงนะ เจ้าบ้าเอ๊ย!”

ทั้งสองคนจ้องมองที่เดรโกอยู่ครู่หนึ่งอย่างตกตะลึง ทันใดนั้นเองก็มีเสียงกรีดร้องแหลมดังขึ้นทำลายความเงียบ

“เฮอร์ไมโอนี่!” แฮร์รี่กับวีสลีย์ร้องออกมาพร้อมกัน ก่อนจะเริ่มออกวิ่งอีกหน เดรโกก่นด่าความโชคร้ายของตัวเองทีหนึ่ง ก่อนจะตามไปอย่างไม่เต็มใจนัก

หลังจากเหตุการณ์ผ่านไป เดรโกจำไม่ได้มากนักว่าพวกเขารอดอย่างมาได้อย่างไร เดรโกจำได้เพียงว่ามีแต่เสียงกรีดร้องดังระงมไปหมด และโทรลล์ตัวนั้นก็พังห้องน้ำไปเสียกว่าครึ่ง เดรโกจำได้ว่ามีอยู่ตอนหนึ่งที่แฮร์รี่ถูกจับห้อยหัวอยู่กลางอากาศ และวีสลีย์ก็จัดการคว่ำเจ้าโทรลล์นั่นลงได้ด้วยกระบองของมันเองโดยใช้คาถาง่ายๆ สักอย่างหนึ่ง ก่อนที่เดรโกจะเริ่มกลับมารู้สึกตัวว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นอีกครั้ง ตอนที่เหล่าอาจารย์โผล่พรวดเข้ามาในห้อง

เดรโกไม่เคยแน่ใจว่าเขากำลังจะชะตาขาดมากเท่านี้มาก่อน เขาเริ่มประมวลผลอย่างรวดเร็วว่าพ่อของเขาจะว่าอย่างไร หากได้รู้ว่าเดรโกถูกไล่ออกตั้งแต่เทอมแรกที่เข้าเรียน และพ่อจะยอมอนุญาตให้เขาไปเรียนที่โรงเรียนอื่นในต่างประเทศหลังจากนี้หรือไม่ บางทีเขาอาจจะได้ไปเรียนที่โบซ์บาตง เพราะถึงอย่างไรเดรโกก็พูดภาษาฝรั่งเศสได้ หรืออาจจะเป็นเดิร์มแสตรงก์ พ่อเคยคิดจะส่งเดรโกไปที่นั่นอยู่เหมือนกัน แต่หากว่าเป็นเดิร์มแสตรงก์ เดรโกก็ต้องเริ่มเรียนภาษาเยอรมันไม่ก็รัสเซีย ซึ่งเดรโกเองก็ไม่ได้ชอบทั้งสองภาษานั่นสักเท่าไหร่ หรือบางทีอาจจะเป็นอิลเวอร์มอร์นี ถึงแม้ว่าโรงเรียนนั่นจะเป็นเหมือนฮอกวอตส์แบบชั้นสอง แต่ถ้าเดรโกถูกไล่ออกจากที่นี่ เขาเองก็อาจจะเป็นพวกชั้นสองด้วยเหมือนกัน และที่อิลเวอร์มอร์นีก็พูดภาษาอังกฤษด้วย ถึงแม้จะฟังดูไม่เหมือนภาษาอังกฤษสักเท่าไหร่ก็เถอะ

แต่น่าประหลาดใจทีเดียว ที่บทสนทนาของเดรโกกับตัวเขาเองที่ดำเนินไปในใจถูกขัดขึ้นโดยเฮอร์ไมโอนี เกรนเจอร์ ผู้ซึ่งเป็นที่รู้จักดีในชั้นเรียนของพวกเขาว่าเป็นพวกรู้ไปหมด และเป็นเด็กดี เคร่งกฎระเบียบยิ่งกว่าอะไร แถมยังเป็นคนที่น่ารำคาญที่สุดที่เดรโกเคยได้พบ (ซึ่งนั่นรวมถึงพวกผู้คนไม่เต็มเต็งในภาพวาดที่ปีกตะวันตกของคฤหาสน์มัลฟอยด้วย) เธอช่วยพวกเขาให้รอดจากการถูกลงโทษด้วยการรับผิดไว้เองคนเดียว

“หนูออกมาตามหาโทรลล์ค่ะ เพราะหนู – หนูคิดว่าหนูจะจัดการมันได้ด้วยตัวเอง เพราะว่าหนูอ่านเกี่ยวกับพวกมันมาเยอะมาก” เธอโกหก ทำให้เดรโก แฮร์รี่และวีสลีย์ได้แต่อ้าปากค้างราวกับพวกเขาเพิ่งได้เห็นฟิลช์เต้นระบำอยู่ตรงหน้า “ถ้าพวกเขาไม่มาพบหนูเข้า หนูคงตายไปแล้ว!”

นี่เป็นประสบการณ์ที่แปลกประหลาดที่สุดที่เดรโกเคยพบเคยเจอ โทรลล์ที่ยังสลบอยู่นอนแผ่หลาอยู่บนพื้น และเกรนเจอร์กำลังโกหกสดๆ ร้อนๆ ต่อหน้าอาจารย์เพื่อช่วยพวกเขา แต่เดรโกเองก็คิดว่าเพราะพวกเขาเป็นฝ่ายมาช่วยเธอก่อน และในโลกของคนที่ไม่ใช่พวกสลิธีรินนั้น การตอบแทนบุญคุณนั้นอาจจะเป็นมารยาทที่ดีก็เป็นได้ บางทีเดรโกอาจจะต้องจดบันทึกเอาไว้

ในท้ายที่สุด เดรโก แฮร์รี่และวีสลีย์ได้แต้มเพิ่มให้บ้านของพวกเขา ก่อนถูกเทศนาว่าพวกเขาโชคดีมากแค่ไหนโดยอาจารย์มักกอนนากัลเสียยกใหญ่ (อย่างกับว่าเดรโกจำเป็นจะต้องถูกย้ำว่าเขาได้เข้าไปใกล้กับความตายไปมากแค่ไหนอย่างนั้นแหละ) และหลังจากนั้น พวกเขาก็ได้รับการปล่อยตัวเป็นอิสระ โดยที่ยังคงสถานะความเป็นนักเรียนของฮอกวอตส์ไว้ได้อย่างสมบูรณ์

สิ่งที่ประหลาดที่สุดซึ่งเป็นผลจากเหตุการณ์นี้ก็คือการที่เกรนเจอร์กลายมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกลุ่มที่ไม่น่าจะเกิดขึ้นได้ของพวกเขาเสมอ และด้วยข้อตกลงอะไรบางอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นในห้องนักเล่นรวมของพวกกริฟฟินดอร์ตอนที่เดรโกไม่ได้อยู่ด้วย พวกเขาทั้งหมดก็ได้กลายมาเป็นเพื่อนกัน เดรโกไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขาควรจะรู้สึกอย่างไรดีที่ต้องนับว่าวีสลีย์กับเกรนเจอร์เป็นหนึ่งในเพื่อนของเขาด้วย แต่เดรโกเองก็คิดว่าตราบใดที่เขายังมีแฮร์รี่อยู่ด้วย เขาก็คงจะยอมรับมันได้

________________________________________________________


End file.
